


Dream Boy

by chubbyhawke, The_Tevinter_Biscuit



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Camboy Fenris, Chance Meetings, Frottage, M/M, Modern AU, Modern Thedas, Oral Sex, Past Abuse, Past Anders/Hawke, Porn With Plot, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, but still mostly porn, camboy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-01-31 13:46:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 32,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12683127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chubbyhawke/pseuds/chubbyhawke, https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Tevinter_Biscuit/pseuds/The_Tevinter_Biscuit
Summary: Hawke is recovering from a devastating break-up with Anders. Isabela gives him some suggestions for how to take his mind off of it. Long story short, Hawke is pretty sure he's fallen in love. (Otherwise: Fenris is a camboy AU)





	1. LittleWolf

**Author's Note:**

> ay!!! another co-authored fic from The_Tevinter_Biscuit and I. we promised one, so here's a little side au we did to take a break from the main one we're working on. this is completed, about 21,000 words in total. we'll be posting in multiple chapters, and if the editing style seems different, that's because I (ash/valroyou) am editing this time c: I hope you enjoy this big stack of porn we're throwing at you here, and yes there is porn within the first 1,000 words. I know. We have no shame at this point.
> 
> NOTE: The_Tevinter_Biscuit wrote for the Fenris, I wrote for the Hawke <3

_**“** It's hard to believe in coincidence, but it's even harder to believe in anything else. **”**_

― John Green

 

He told himself that this was an act of complete desperation. You’re just trying to distract your mind, he told himself as he made an account for that shady website. Just stop thinking about Anders for a while. It’ll help, he thought again as he scrolled through pictures and names, looking for something that suited his fancy. Isabela had sent him here, he remembered that. She was tired of seeing him mope, so she texted him the link, told him to “go crazy”.

He never thought he’d see himself at this point, feeling like a pervert as he observed the faces and the lewd descriptions. Eventually, he settled on one. A guy white hair, big green eyes and the most unique skin of anyone he’d ever seen. He’d seen pictures of vitiligo before, but nothing like this. Feeling brave, he clicked the link, opening himself up to a separate window with a section for a live video chat and a section for a text chat. Maker, what was he getting himself into?

The man, Fenris (better known as ‘Fen’ or ‘LittleWolf’), sat sprawled out on a bed. One of his legs was pulled up near his chest and slightly tilted, showing off the smooth skin of his thighs. He was clad in a t-shirt and tight pair of black boxer briefs that shielded just enough to tease. By all accounts, he looked ready for bed, but the night was far from over. Usually, he’d get in a few private shows before it was time to shut down, and they were going to be starting in approximately half an hour. It was first come-first serve when it came to private shows, unless an unusually large sum of money was paid.

“Don’t try and sweet talk me, you know the rules by now. Pay for a show and I’ll take off whatever you like,” Fenris said bemused, a smirk toying on his lips as he addressed someone in the text chat. His voice was deep and gravelly, one of his biggest appeals aside from his looks. People often enjoyed him simply talking to them in a sultry way.

Hawke felt his mouth go completely dry at the sight. He was... fuck he was so beautiful. He’d never seen anyone more beautiful in his life. He... he had to pay for a private show, right? That seemed to be the only real way to do it if he wanted to get off using a medium like this. He hesitantly glanced over the format of the other requests, his hands shaking a little with nervousness. Should he opt for the voice chat? He’d definitely prefer that over text. That way he wouldn’t feel like as much of a... creep?

Swallowing, he hesitantly put his request into the chat with an offer. A little more money than some of the other people but forth, but hey, he was desperate at this point. He needed some relief, and if this was how he would find it, then it was worth every penny.

“Oh another request. Well, with that, that’s all my private shows booked for tonight. If you’ve missed out this time, there’s always tomorrow night. But for the rest of you, I do look forward to seeing you after the stream,” Fenris cooed, toying a little with his bottom lip with his finger.

The public stream continued to the set amount of time. Fenris chatted to those posting in the text chat, the occasional tease and flirtatious remark leaving him as he moved around on the bed. People were so easily entertained.

“Well, that’s all for tonight. Going to be moving over to private shows. A reminder that you can book those again from tomorrow night 6pm sharp,” Fenris said, leaning forwards a bit closer to the camera. He gave his audience a sultry smirk and a soft; “Goodnight.”

The screen went black. Fenris perused his private show requests, noting the sizeable donation at the top of the screen. Dragonboy743. He’d never seen that username before, a newcomer? That could be fun. Plus, he’d left the most money so he could hardly complain. So he sent him an invitation for a private show and waited for him to accept.

Hawke found himself feeling much more nervous than he thought he would. He stared at the invitation, momentarily forgetting what he was meant to do, setting it so that he could talk out loud rather than typing. Which, was a little nerve wracking, he had to admit. He glanced out the hall to the living room to see Burger asleep. He felt a little relieved by that. He didn’t want his poor dog to know about the grave sins he was committing. As the video popped up and Hawke’s tiny green button to signal that it was time for him to talk popped up on the bottom of the screen. It was too late to back out now, this guy already had his money. “Hey,” he said, a little awkwardly, not sure how exactly he was meant to go about this. “I uhhhh.... I’m Garrett.” You’re making this even more awkward than it is!

“Hi Garrett,” Fenris said, leaning back on his hands. He sounded like a young guy, that was always a relief. Money was money of course, but it was always nice to hear a younger voice. This way he could always imagine the person on the other end was an attractive young man, regardless of how close to the truth that was. “Allow me to welcome you to the show. Feel free to make any requests of me, I am completely at your disposal. But before I show you what I have, is this your first time? You sound nervous.”

“First time, yeah,” he confessed with a little chuckle. “Listen, I know you get this... a lot, but you’re... easily the most gorgeous person I’ve ever seen,” he felt himself blushing a little. Maker, his flirting skills were rusty. He’d been with Anders so long that he’d forgotten what it was like to talk to a stranger like this, to hit on them with the shared knowledge that they would have a sexual experience together. He felt like he was back in high school all over again. “Could you... sorta show me how these things normally go? If I’m being perfectly honest, I don’t have the slightest clue.”

Fenris chuckled at his words. It was a pitiful attempt at flirtation, but charming in its own way. This Garrett person was definitely sort of cute. He couldn’t wait to find out what type of guy he was. It usually didn’t take long to find out what people were into.

“Of course but it’s pretty simple. You give commands and I do them. Most people ask me to strip for them. Men enjoy watching me finger myself and use toys, to listen to me moan their name and such,” Fenris said casually as if he was talking about the weather. He tilted the camera towards a drawer in his nightstand as he opened it. Inside was a selection of dildos, vibrators, and other sex toys. “You are free to pick anything from this drawer, if that’s to your taste. Of course if you have a special item you’d like to see me use or outfit you’d like me in then providing you give me the money to purchase, it can certainly be arranged in a later show, if you choose to come back. Most do. I’m sure it’s a given that if you have any specific fetishes or things you’d like me to say then all you have to do is ask.”

This was all so business-like and formal, Hawke wasn’t sure how to wrap his mind around it. He looked everything over in silence, contemplating what it is he might want to see. He was paying for this, after all, wasn’t he? He licked his lips, trying to imagine that if Fenris weren’t a stranger, perhaps a boyfriend instead, what he would like to see him do for him. Imagining Fenris as someone he was close to made it a little easier to imagine himself with him, touching him... “Maybe, for now just-...” he paused, trying to find a way to word the images in his thoughts. Maybe he should have chosen text instead. “Touch yourself outside of your clothes.” It felt a little strange, giving orders like this, but it felt sort of.... good, in a strange way? It gave him a strange sense of dominance.

Fenris tilted the camera back to focus directly on him. He laid back on the bed, letting Hawke peer at him from between his spread legs. His gaze was kept firmly on the camera, as if he was looking directly at him. He roved his hands over his own chest, over his shirt, before sliding down to caress his own thighs. Idly, he licked his own lips as he moved inwards to cup his own crotch through his boxers, and groaning lowly.

“You’re teasing me Garrett,” he breathed, rolling his hips up slightly into his own touch.

 _Okay, shit, I see why Isabela suggested this now,_ he thought as he felt his cheeks begin to heat up, his jeans already beginning to tighten with his own arousal. “Fuck, you look so good,” he murmured, deciding to just start saying what he was thinking. It was no worse than what other guys were bound to ask him to do, right? Besides, Fenris seemed like he was enjoying this so far, unless he was a really good actor. “Inside your boxers now, but don’t take them off,” he mused, letting his hands rove over his own thighs, watching intently.

Fenris obliged, slowly slipping his hand under the waistband of his boxers and leaning his head back as he wrapped his hand around his cock. This was already a little different to most people. Most men often just wanted to see him strip, bend over, and pretend to take their cock like a back-alley whore. Perhaps this guy would end up like that eventually. He groaned again, loud enough for Hawke to hear, and let his hips follow the motion.

Hawke bit his lip, trying to stifle noises of his own as he followed Fenris’s motions with his own cock, rubbing the hardened bulge between his legs as he watched the man on the screen. “Hmm-.. okay, stop,” he managed, evening out his breath. “Strip, and take your time. Tease me as much as you like.” He could feel himself falling into the rhythm of the flirting a little bit, his tone going a little more gravelly with his own desire as he eagerly waited.

“Anything for you,” Fenris said, sitting up. He reluctantly removed his hand from his boxers, a fairly noticeable tent in them now. His fingers found the hem of his t-shirt and he gradually peeled it from his body and over his head, showing off the taut muscles of his stomach and the dip of his hipbones into his boxers. So far, there had been interest in his cock. He was tempted to wonder if maybe this guy was some kind of submissive, but he usually didn’t attract the type.

His thumbs hooked themselves in his boxers as he kneeled up for the camera. Very slowly, he began to wiggle them down his hips. Gradually, he pulled them far enough down for his semi-erect cock to spring free. He slid them off the ends of his feet and sat back down against his pillows and tilted his hips up, showing off his cock and ass in the same motion.

Hawke licked his lips, appreciating the sight of him. He took a moment to unbutton his jeans, sighing softly as his cock was freed from the confines, running his thumb up the shaft. Feeling a little bold, he leaned closer to his mic, lips inches away as he murmured in one of his most sensual, husky voices that he could muster; “Use one of those toys you have,” he began. “Suck it off like it’s my cock, give me something I can remember.”

Fenris reached over to his nightstand and took a moment to pick one of the dildos. He made sure that a good view of his ass was presented as he did so, bending over for the camera. Unless he had some kind of niche fetish, Fenris figured picking one of the bigger ones was a safe bet. Men liked to feel big regardless of the truth and it would be a good way of showing off his skills.

He placed the dildo down fairly close to the camera, it was ideal for the illusion that it was his cock he was sucking. Fenris focused his gaze on the camera as he flicked his tongue over the head of the dildo. He made slow progress licking up the side and suckling a little on the tip.

“So big,” he mumbled loud enough for Hawke to hear. “But I’ll try my best for you Garrett.”

Without further ado, he began to descend on the dildo. He made steady progress in taking it in, relaxing his throat so he could push the limits. This wasn’t the first time he’d done something like this after all.

Fuck, if that wasn’t the hottest thing he’d ever seen.

He groaned, immediately putting a hand over his mouth to stifle his noises as he copied the motions of Fenris’s tongue and mouth as best as he could with his hands. It wasn’t as good as he knew it would probably feel, and he found himself longing to be there in person. To have Fenris marvelling over the size of his cock for real, sucking the tip the way he did (with such clear mastery), tongue going over his shaft. He could have just sat and watched this for the entirety of the time he had, but it wouldn’t ever be enough- he knew. No where near as good as having the real thing, he was sure of it.  
Fenris could hear Hawke’s reactions and that’s how he knew he was doing a good job. At this rate, he’d come back for more. This was how the business worked, after all. He kept it up, bobbing his head as his sucked on the dildo. His eyes remained trained on the camera, though they were lidded now.

“Fuck- stop, or you’re gonna end this sooner than it has to,” Hawke warned him with a little, shy chuckle, clearing his throat as he pulled his hand away, shifting to look back towards the man on the screen though the man on the screen could not see him and meet his eyes. “Finger yourself so that you’re nice and stretched out for me, there’s no reason to rush and do something that might get you hurt. And, once you’re ready, I’d like to see you fuck yourself. With... the same toy, if you don’t mind.”

If you don’t mind, Fenris couldn’t help but let out a small chuckle as he moved off the dildo with a wet pop. He was so polite, considering what he was actually asking for. Fenris moved the dildo to one side so it wasn’t obscuring the view and reached for his bottle of lube. He put a generous amount on his fingers as he leant back against the pillows and began massaging his hole in preparation for the camera.

“You want to put your thick cock inside me, Garrett?” he asked, groaning as he slipped two fingers inside himself, his hole greedily swallowing them up.  
“Fuck, yes,” Hawke breathed, feeling his body begin to break out in warm, fuzzy tingles as he watched Fen’s fingers enter that delightful little bud tucked between his legs, making his cock twitch a bit. “I would fuck you until you couldn’t walk right the next day,” he found himself saying, and then his cheeks turned bright red. He felt like he should apologize, take it back, but it was too late now. The words were already out in the open air. Well, open web.

At his words, Fenris moaned aloud. He threw his head back and rolled his hips as he took the two fingers inside himself all the way to the knuckle. Then he slipped in a third finger and began stretching himself out, making sure the camera could see his every action.

“I’m almost ready for your cock Garrett, I can’t wait to have you inside me,” Fenris cooed, gasping and writhing on his own fingers.

What a display this was. In truth, this was far better than anything he could have expected and he definitely understood why this was something that people came back to. He had slowed his touches as he watched Fenris prepare himself, letting his arousal reach an almost painful point as he teased his cock. Fuck if only Fen were here. “Show me how good you can take it, babe,” he murmured, his arousal creating that familiar confidence he’d known himself to develop, that dominant air that made his heart race a little more.

Fenris made a show of thrusting all three fingers in as deep as they could go, groaning along the way. Eventually, at his words, he pulled them out and let Hawke admire the slightly stretched hole left behind. He fumbled for the dildo and dribbled some more of the lube over the top of it, knowing that the saliva from earlier would’ve dried by now.

“How do you want to fuck me?” he asked as he spread the lube all over the dildo, rubbing his hand up and down.

Hawke contemplated this for a moment in silence, looking down at his key board, thumb absently running up his shaft. He instinctively found himself imagining the act of fucking Fenris into the mattress with his face in the pillows, ass in the air and legs spread. Even more appealing, however, was the idea of Fenris on his back, so Hawke could see every beautiful face that he made. “Lay on your back. I would climb on top of you, hold your legs apart with my knees so I could watch your face as I fucked you,” he explained in that same low, carnal tone, watching with keen interest.

As with everything, Fenris obeyed. He removed his hand from the dildo and laid back against the bed with his legs spread wide. There was little hesitation as he positioned the head of the fake cock at his entrance and began to slowly ease it inside himself. He gasped and squirmed, letting the head easily pop into place.

“Mmmm...you feel even bigger inside me,” he rasped, still pushing more in and letting out an obscene moan. “I’m so hot and tight for you.”

Completely caught up in the real and mental images of this game that Fen had him playing, Hawke groaned, gripping his oversensitive length and forgetting the necessity for quiet. Thank the Maker he lived alone. This was a shame he’d never be able to shake off if he were caught. “Fuck, you feel so good,” he murmured, hissing a little at the pleasure of his own touch, rolling his hips into his hand. “But... wait until you’re ready. Don’t hurt yourself.”

He was awfully considerate, Fenris thought. Most men just cared about getting off. There would be no shame in enjoying himself, he supposed. He made an attempt to angle the dildo in such a way that he knew it would brush up against his sweet spot. Another moan escaped him when he did, one was very obviously genuine and not exaggerated in any way.

“Fuck, Garrett,” he said. “I can’t get enough of your cock.”

He stifled another moan at that, every sound dripping from his lips even more beautiful and intoxicating than the last. “Go whatever pace you like the most,” he hummed. “Show me how you’d want me to fuck you, Fen.” In truth, that was all he really wanted to see. He wanted to know how Fen wanted to be treated in bed, so that he could give him just that and more.

Using an alteration of his real name was a risky business, but he’d yet to encounter any problems. Not many people were going to guess ‘Fenris’ after all. Shortly after, he managed to press the entirety of the dildo inside himself. Needless to say, it wasn’t a small dildo. He moaned and writhed, rolling his hips on the bed as he set a steady pace of thrusting it into himself before gradually getting rougher. Every few thrusts he’d gasp a ‘fuck’, ‘yes’, or ‘Garrett’.

Hawke was utterly lost in it at this point, moaning Fen’s name into the mic as he followed the motions of the dildo with his hands around his cock, feeling himself coming close to his limits. “Tell me-... when you’re going to come,” he got out, slowing his own touches so that he didn’t finish too early. He wanted to see Fenris come, after all. None of this would be worth it if he didn’t.

His words, admittedly, made Fenris’s body tremble a little. Maker, he hoped this man decided to come back after this. As he thrust the dildo hard against his prostate, he figured that Hawke wouldn’t mind if he touched himself in the front as well. He was asking to see him come, after all.

“Ohh Garrett, I’m going to come—!” he exclaimed, pumping his own cock as he thrust the dildo in deep. It didn’t take much longer for him to finish with a cry, spilling onto his own chest and panting.

As Fenris came on the screen, Hawke found himself not long after reaching his own limits, crying out as he made a mess of himself in his chair, fat streaks of come across his hands and the legs of his denim jeans. He sat in silence, breathing heavy, trapped in his own post orgasmic glow. “You’re.... shit, you’re really good at this,” he said eventually, chuckling lightly at his own statement. Of course he was good at this. He had to get paid, didn’t he?

Fenris chuckled, pulling the dildo out and setting it to one side so he could push himself back up right. He reached for a box of tissues on his nightstand and calmly cleaned himself up. As much as he was praised, this was easily one of the best shows he’d had in a long time. “I’m glad you enjoyed yourself.”

“When did you say your next stream was?” he asked, taking the time to clean himself up as well- as best as he could, anyways. He’d have to take a shower and come back to clean this chair more thoroughly later on. He was so glad Isabela quit her job at the law firm a while ago, he couldn’t face her after this tomorrow. She’d pester him about it for the entirety of the day, without a doubt

“Tomorrow. I do every evening except Tuesdays and Saturdays. Those are my days off,” Fenris mused. This was promising, it likely meant that he had intentions of coming back for more. Who could blame him after the night they’d just shared together?

“Expect me there tomorrow, then,” he cooed, smirking to himself and instinctively giving a little wink, though Fenris obviously couldn’t see him or have any clue what he looked like let alone what physical signals he was dropping. He couldn’t help but wonder if being seen would change things, for better or for worse. If that were an option, would he be brave enough to even go for it? “Paying for another private show, for sure,” he added, just incase he hadn’t made that clear enough.

“I’m happy to hear it,” Fenris said, smirking at him and pushing back some of his hair as it had gathered sweat from all the activity. “Unfortunately, I have other clients tonight. However, I’ll be looking forward to seeing you tomorrow Garrett. Goodnight. I’ll be thinking of you.”

 _Does he mean that? Or does he say that to everyone?_ he thought, but he didn’t have the courage to ask about that. “Goodnight,” was all he could manage to get out before the session came to an end and the little screen went black. He sighed, staring at it in silence for a moment. Why did he feel... sort of sad? You’re a ridiculous human being, Garrett Hawke, he reminded himself, tutting and rising from his chair, shutting the laptop to take a shower and prepare for bed for the night. Fen’s gravelly voice haunting his thoughts.

Fenris sighed as the session ended and he reached for his discarded clothing to put it back on for the next client. As nice as the money was, his due rent was getting closer and he knew unless a miracle happened, this wouldn’t be enough to pay the bills. He needed a new day job, after quitting his last one. Come tomorrow morning, he’d start looking for something.

 

* * *

 

 

The next day at work came and went, and the following session that next day was the same, if not much better than, the last. The day after was Friday, the day before Fenris had his day off, and Hawke had promised to return again for his private session: becoming a regular, it seemed, as this was his third time. However, he had no interest today in sexual affairs. He didn’t want to see Fen do anything for him today other than be... Fen. He supposed. He wanted to know who the real Fen was, underneath the glamour of the camboy lifestyle. He put in his request in the chat for the private session with his usual amount of money, sitting back patiently in his chair as he waited.

The stream came to an end and Fenris sent Hawke the invitation for a private show. Admittedly, he’d grown to enjoy these sessions with him, and he could already feel the anticipation as he accepted the invitation. Once again, he was on screen in his usual pyjama set up on his bed.  
  
“Hi Garrett,” he said, cocking an eyebrow at him. “So good to see you again. Where would you like to start today?”

“Hey, Fen,” he cooed, feeling himself smile a little at the familiarity of it. It was only his third time, sure, but after two shared sexual experiences like that. you were bound to feel at least a little more comfortable around someone. “You as well, I uh... actually, I sort of just wanted to know how you were doing, y'know, how your day was,” he admitted, blushing at how... sentimental. that sounded. He only hoped it wouldn’t put Fenris off. “Clothes on, I don’t really want anything sexual from you. I sort of just want to talk.”

“You paid to talk to me?” Fenris asked, pursing his lips and narrowing his eyes. He didn’t understand. No one had ever asked for something like this. How lonely must someone be to just want to talk? Didn’t he have people in his real life to do that? He really wanted to do this with some camboy he found on the internet.

“I.... Yeah, I did,” Hawke said honestly. “But I didn’t pay to talk to just... anybody. It’s okay if you don’t want that, and you feel like this would be a waste of time. You can keep my money, and I’ll leave you be. But, I... wanted to get to know you, I guess. You... are a very interesting person, to me. But, like I said, it’s totally up to you if you want to talk to me or not. I’m not just gonna make you do it because I’m giving you money. We all have to pay our rent.”

“You understand that I’m limited as to what I can tell you, yes? For…obvious safety reasons,” Fenris said. He’d feel bad turning this guy down, he was obviously just looking for somebody to talk to. Why he picked him was beyond him. Unless this guy was more creepy then he had initially let on. The last thing Fenris needed right now was a stalker case.

“ _Oh no no no_ \- nothing like that. You don’t need to tell me your real name or where you live or- anything like that. That’s... not what I meant,” Hawke huffed. He could see the grave he was digging appearing already, slowly becoming more and more prominent in the ground ahead. He felt like he was really exposing his heart here, and it was a little... unnerving. “I just... wanted to ask how your day was. Maybe some movie you went to see recently that you liked or-... I don’t know, I’m sorry, I sound completely ridiculous, I know.”

Didn’t he feel weird about this? Fenris figured this was almost the same as wanting to have a friendly chat with a prostitute or a stripper. While they may be people just like everybody else, it was just something you didn’t do. To think he’d paid for this too, Hawke was proving himself to be an enigma he just didn’t understand.  
  
“My day has been…fine. I’m afraid I’m not awfully exciting outside of all this. It’s just an evening job. I don’t even have a day job right now, though I am looking for one,” Fenris said, rubbing the back of his neck. This was awkward.

“Nothing wrong with not being exciting,” he said softly, feeling himself smile a little bit. “I’m not exciting either, I promise. Do you... have any jobs in mind? One that you’re particularly interested in?” Maybe this wouldn’t go as badly as it seemed to be starting off. Once he got the conversation going, Fen might be a bit more... comfortable with him. He’d feel less awkward, maybe.

“I’m not fussy. Just something to pay the bills. I’ve applied for a few office jobs close by, I’m hoping I’ll get asked in for an interview for one of those. I am…not a fan of working with the public, as funny as that may sound coming from me. But you’ll find I get treated much better doing this than working in a store,” Fenris said, still fidgeting slightly as he tried to get used to talking about himself in a non-sexual manner.

“Nah, I get that. If I could make money doing the things you do, I probably would,” he chuckled lightly, trying to imagine himself in Fenris’s position. It would be strange, for sure. He definitely wouldn’t want to fuck himself with a dildo on camera, but maybe if there was a reverse side of it? For submissives looking for someone like Hawke, large and broad-shouldered. It was still very strange to imagine, though. “You live by yourself?” he asked casually.

“I’m going to take that as an innocent question, but yes. I do live alone. I imagine it would prove rather difficult to have a roommate doing what I do. Unless they were…the adventurous sort, I suppose,” Fenris said. He couldn’t imagine many people would like to room with a camboy.

“Makes sense, that or they were deaf,” he laughed. “I’m sure you meet a lot of people with.... varying interests through this kind of work. I couldn’t even imagine what you’d come across.” He thought he was pretty well versed in the lore of the sex world but in truth, there was a lot he wasn’t sure about, some fetishes that eluded him completely,

“I have heard plenty of horror stories about this line of work but I’ve yet to encounter anything dangerous. However, that doesn’t mean I have not met people with some…interesting requests. I suppose people use this as a platform to explore, since it’s anonymous and no one is going to know about it, except for me,” Fenris explained.

“Mind sharing a few? It’s cool if you can’t, I understand, but you’ve definitely made me curious now,” Hawke enthused, resting his chin on his hand and watching Fenris’s face on the screen.

“You really want to hear about that? You are a strange man,” Fenris said, raising an eyebrow. He leaned back against the pillows on his bed but remained upright. “I have been asked to piss on or in things. Money is money I suppose, but I’ve had to draw the line at shitting. One man asked me to pretend to be his wife, their sex life wasn’t going too well. He paid for me to purchase a wig and everything—Ah, hold on,” Fenris shuffled to get off the bed and returned with an obnoxious blonde wig on his hand. “See?”

Hawke broke out into laughter upon seeing the horrible wig, covering his mouth with his hands but only muffling his amusement a little bit. “That-... God, that’s horrible. For a moment, I was trying to imagine myself in your position, and now I don’t even want to anymore. That’s so crazy,” he marveled aloud, shaking his head. “I was expecting the worst of it to be... I dunno, those people that are really into feet.”

“Oh you get people with foot fetishes. I don’t understand it but it is one of the more tame requests,” Fenris said. The way people talked about feet sometimes creeped him out. He set the blonde wig down on the nightstand. “It isn’t so bad, doing this job. But it is an acquired taste.”

“You don’t say?” Hawke hummed, pursing his lips a little, wondering just what Fen might have meant by that. “I only heard about this sort of thing from a friend, and even then, as you know, I knew almost nothing about how it worked.” / _I’m sort of glad I did it, though,/_ he thought, daring not voice that out loud.

“I get paid to have orgasms,” Fenris said with a shrug. He had done his best to think of all the positives of the job he had. “There’s no real risk of danger, no one knows who I am or where I live. But of course, it’s no good if you’re not comfortable being naked on camera or people watching you.”

“I suppose that makes sense,” he replied, looking evenly back toward the screen. “I still couldn’t see myself in your shoes. Seeing as my day job is... well, almost as far away from this as you could get. It’d only be worse if I were a school teacher or something.”

“You never know who might be leading a life like this. It isn’t like anyone I work with if I get any of these office jobs is going to know I’m a camboy in the evenings,” Fenris hummed. He crossed his legs, noticeably becoming more relaxed. “It is a little thrilling, to get to be someone else if I choose to.”

“But it’s all you, though, even if it’s a little different,” Hawke insisted. “You might work an office job in the day, masturbate on camera for money during the night but you’re still... Fen. Whoever Fen might be doesn’t change. But in either setting, it’s probably rare that you get the chance to just... be yourself. Instead of just an office worker or just a camboy.”

He’d never thought about it like that and he wasn’t sure how he felt about that statement either. The fact was, he wasn’t wrong. This mystery man sure liked to try and prod at his feelings. “I guess. What is it you do as a career then?”

A question about him? He wasn’t expecting that, but he certainly didn’t mind. “I’m a lawyer,” he answered evenly. “Defense attorney, specifically. It’s not the best job in the world but it pays for me to live on my own without needing to rely on someone else. I... I would much rather be a school teacher or something, if I’m being honest, but I’ve sort of chosen my path already. Can’t go back.”

“Oh interesting,” Fenris said. One of the jobs he’d applied for was in a lawyer’s office, an assistant specifically. Perhaps, if he were to get the job and they were to continue having these little talks, they might have something they could actually talk about it. “Do you not like your job then?”

“Well, the thing is, you go to college to be a defense attorney because you’re fed this idea that defense attorney’s protect the innocent from crimes they didn’t commit,” he explained. “Then, the reality is, you’ll spend most of your time dealing with petty theft cases where your client is very clearly guilty, divorces, and injury-based lawsuits. I don’t feel like I’m really helping anyone. Maybe that’s why I keep on thinking about this camboy thing,” he chuckled, trying to lighten the mood. “I feel like I’d help more people doing that then what I do now.”

“A lawyer who is also a camboy, huh?” Fenris said with a slight snicker. He had to admit if this Garrett guy ever did take up the trade, he’d be interested to see what he looked like. But he’d never seen a client before and it would no doubt feel a little…strange.

“Something that would make the family really proud, huh?” he laughed as well, looking off past the screen. “You’ve really got me thinking about it, not gonna lie. I see how much those guys offer just so see you naked. Granted, I’m nowhere _near_ as good looking by any means.”

Glamourous as it may seem, it doesn’t pay the bills. Even if you were to take it up, you couldn’t quit your day job. I do fairly well and I still need more to pay for my rent. You’d have to want to do it for the fun or the thrill I suppose, rather than the money,” Fenris explained, thinking about how much money he earned doing this job.

“Well, as long as you genuinely enjoy it, that’s what matters, right?” Hawke cooed, looking toward the screen again and smiling as he admired the features of the other man for a moment, feeling his heart beat a little bit faster. “Do we... have a time limit? As much as I love this conversation, I don’t want to keep you.”

“I have other shows tonight but I can stay a bit longer,” Fenris said. He was actually enjoying this. How long had it been since he’d had an open conversation like this with someone, who he could talk about life as a camboy without it being weird?

“Oh, awesome,” Hawke could feel himself smiling widely at that, face lighting up with clear joy. “I... really like talking to you. You seem like a really down to earth person.” He said honestly. Considering the other compliments he’d given this man in the past, it seemed strange to say something so... personal.

“Ah, um, thank you,” Fenris said, fidgeting a little. People didn’t usually pay him compliments like that. Ones on his appearance he could handle, that was normal, but this? He didn’t know how to respond. “I…would not mind doing this again, if that is what you wanted. But I am more than happy to go back to what we have done before as well.”

“Nah, I... respect you a lot more than that. If you wanted to do that, sure, but I’m interested in more than just using you to help get off,” he assured him with a little laugh. “I like just talking to you. As long as you don’t mind.”

“I am not sure I understand you but I won’t complain,” Fenris said, shaking his head a little. He could feel his cheeks go a little pink. “You know I have no complaints about the other stuff either. You’re definitely…one of my more favoured clients in that department.”

“Really? Well, I’ll keep that in mind. But, feel free to ask for it. I’d be extremely flattered,” he said honestly, smiling with a little bit of pride. He had enjoyed himself in the time spend together but... to know Fenris genuinely enjoyed it as well, enough to be able to say that he / _favored/_ him, well... it was kind of an honor.

“You are more considerate than most but I understand if it is…a little odd if we continue to talk like this. If I am a person to you rather than…” Fenris trailed off. He took a deep breath. “Is there anything else you like to ask me before I go?”

Hawke thought about it for a moment, looking past the computer as if searching for a good question to ask. “I’ve got one,” he cooed, looking back towards the screen and smiling. “Cats or dogs?”

“That is the note you’d like to leave this on?” Fenris asked, laughing a little. It was such a simple question but one that was perhaps rather telling about the person. He wondered what Hawke would want him to answer, but he decided to simply go with the truth. “Dogs.”

Hawke laughed happily at that, breaking out in an even bigger smile. “Good. That’s the right answer. I’ll see you later, Fen. Have a nice day off,” and with that, he went ahead and logged out of the chat, settling back in his chair for a moment, still staring at the screen even though it had since gone blank, his eyes still twinkling with that little sense of joy.

Fenris relaxed back against his pillows for a moment, reflecting back on what had just happened. No sexual activity had been conducted. They’d just…talked. He was having a strange day indeed. However, he found himself looking forward to their next chat.


	2. Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fenris got the job.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys!!! thank you again for all the nice comments on the last chapter, you all are so sweet <3 this chapter was intended to be longer but a HUGE chunk of it was just eaten by my word doc for some reason so I have to find it and re-edit it completely : ) but, I wanted you all to have something to read so, here it is! Comments make us happy!

Their next few sessions went along similarly. The two making small talk or having conversations about deeper topics, like their opinions on matters of society or about films they’d both seen. Hawke might even consider Fen his... friend, in a way. It was strange, without a doubt, but it made him happier. He thought of Anders very little, if at all, and he felt like he was coming back to life again. His performance at work was improving, even the least attentive of those there noticed it.

“I got a new day job,” Fenris said to Hawke on one of their sessions. He was sat cross-legged on the bed, looking visibly relaxed and comfortable. “I start tomorrow, since it’s Monday. It’s an office job, like I told you I applied for. An assistant. I’ll get to meet the person I’m sharing an office with. I admit, I am a little nervous. It has been a while since I’ve worked.”

“I think you’ll do great,” Hawke had replied, trying to sound as comforting as possible. “You’re friendly, honest, and pretty easy to talk to, which is, in my opinion, the key part of being good at that sort of job. Not a lot of people can hold to the “honest” part, but I think you’ll find that no matter where you go. But, don’t stress too much. You got the job, that was the hardest part and you’re done with it already.”

“I thought I flunked the interview to be honest, but it wouldn’t surprise me if they were desperate for people. I heard a lot of people quit,” Fenris hummed, thinking about the office he had gone to. Sure enough it had been the lawyer’s office. “However, I think our conversations should be more interesting. The new job is in a lawyer’s office after all.”

“A law firm? Hey, it’s a small world after all,” he chuckled. It was extremely strange that they’d be in the same kind of environment now, though separate. He didn’t dare think they might be talking about the same law firm. “Maybe we can have something that we both can complain about.”

“I admit, I am…a little in the mood today. I know we have spent most of these sessions talking so I understand if you’re not comfortable with it, but I would like it if you might indulge me today. If you are interested of course,” Fenris said after clearing his throat. It was strange being the one asking for sexual favours.

“Oh, no, it doesn’t bother me at all,” he cooed, leaning forward a little bit. “Tell me what you’re thinking, and I’ll gladly play along. It’s been a little while since we’ve done this, and I know it’s probably hard for me to give much since you can’t see me, but I’ll do what I can.”

“The first time we did this, you giving me instructions. I…liked that. Firm but also considerate of me,” Fenris said, focusing his eyes on the camera. It was practically unheard of for a camboy to like a client so much they wanted sexual conduct when it wasn’t even required of them.

“Okay, hmm-...” he thought about it for a moment, trying to think of something creative that he could ask Fenris to do. Something to get things started. “Is there any way for you to do your setup like... in the bathroom? You mentioned people asking strange bathroom related stuff of you before but I’m thinking more like, getting off while you shower, maybe thinking of me, something along those lines. That can be really sexy, I think.”

“An interesting request,” Fenris said, raising an eyebrow. “I can do that.”

If that was what Hawke wanted to see, he’d happily oblige. Fenris picked up his laptop, he’d been using his webcam for the shows, as it was easiest. He carried it into the bathroom and wondered where he could place it that it wouldn’t get wet. Eventually, he pulled out a small stool and placed it in front of the shower but far enough away that it would suffer no splash damage. He set the laptop down on it and then stepped back, letting Hawke see him stood up in front of the shower.

“How’s this?” he asked.

Hawke smiled noting the movement and the look of his bathroom, taking it all in.

“Perfect,” he chirped. “Now just... strip for me, and turn on the hot water. Whatever temperature is most comfortable for you, actually. Doesn’t have to be hot, because it doesn’t make a big difference in the end, really.”

Fenris nodded, pulling off his shirt slowly and then wiggling his boxers down his hips until they pooled at his feet and he could step out of them. It had been a while since he’d done anything like this for Hawke and it was hard to deny that the atmosphere had changed. He turned around to turn on the water, shuffling his feet a little apart so he had a good view of his ass as he did so.

Hawke gladly let his eyes rove over him. As much as he respected Fenris, it would be impossible to act like he wasn’t sinfully attractive in every way imaginable.

“You’re such a tease,” he accused lightly with a chuckle. “Maybe do that for me again, I appreciate the view.”

“Do you?” Fenris teased back, steadying himself by putting a hand on the wall and bending forwards slightly. He used his other hand to peel his cheeks apart so he could have a better look at him, ass on display. It was nothing short of vulgar, but there was a certain thrill about doing it now Hawke knew him better as a person.

Hawke hummed audibly, observing him with a little, but growing smirk on his face.

“Fuck, Fen, the things I’d do to you, seriously,” he admitted with a sigh, tutting and pursing his lips as he stopped to think about what he wanted to see Fenris do. “Touch yourself under the water, put on a little show for me, now that you’ve got me looking.”

Fenris reached for a bottle on the stand in the shower cubicle, squirting something onto his fingers and beginning to pump his hand along his cock until it hardened in his palm. With his other hand, he reached back to smear something over his hole, then slipped two fingers inside himself with a groan.

“Mmm Garrett…”

He already found himself becoming hard just watching this, salivating at the delicious sight of the man before him, water running over his beautiful smooth skin.

“Do you like that?” he asked, leaning in close to the mic, letting his voice become more carnal, husky. “Fucking yourself with your fingers, just so I can watch you? I’d do it myself, if I could. Finger you in front of the camera just to show everyone how well you take it.”

“Yeah, feels good,” Fenris breathed, taken a little aback by the way Hawke spoke. A part of him wanted him to do as he said, to meet him in person and fuck him with his fingers. Then it struck him as a reminder that he didn’t even know what he looked like.

He pressed his fingers in all the way to his knuckles, spreading himself apart and curling up towards his sweet spot which caused him to moan. Apparently, he could care less.

"Fuck, Fen, I'm so hard right now," he murmured, as he punctuated that with the unbuckling of his jeans, shuffling them down his thighs a bit so that he could stroke himself, groaning audibly at the friction. "Let me see you get off with just your fingers, if you think you can do that," he said. "It's fine if you can't, you know your limits better than me."

“I-I can if you keep talking to me,” Fenris said, licking his lips. He pushed in another finger, now fucking himself with three and rolling his hips in a little into it. Most of all, he made sure his feet stayed steady on the wet shower floor. “Tell me what you want to do to me Garrett.”

"I want to pin you up against that shower wall, my chest against your back. My hands are at least twice the size of yours, and I'd finger you until you were begging," he mused, the words coming out much more easily than they might have some time ago, before this strange relationship of theirs began. He had to admit, though, he had become a pretty big fan of the dirty talking over this time. Especially because of how Fenris reacted.

“Mmm…fuck…you’re a big man, Garrett? How tall are you?” Fenris asked, coming out with a sudden personal question to feed his fantasy. He thrust all three fingers into his prostate and he could feel his legs almost buckle. It felt too good. He couldn’t give in and touch his cock, so he continued to rub mercilessly against his sweet spot.

"Huge. I'm 6'7," he hummed, smirking a little at the way Fenris seemed to enjoy that little fact. It wasn't often that people were turned on by him simply because of his size, but if Fenris was into it, then he definitely was. "I'm sure I don't even need to tell you my cock size, either. You seem to get the idea."

“A whole foot taller than me,” Fenris said, chuckling a little breathlessly and being cut off by his own abrupt moan as he thrust his fingers deeper. He was getting dangerously close to the edge now, cock throbbing and dribbling precome. “Would you even be able to fit your cock inside me? I’m so much smaller than you.”

"Wouldn't you like to find out?" he murmured, his arousal clear in the way that he spoke as he continued to stroke his own length, images of Fenris flashing in his mind- his beautiful, soft skin beneath his hands, legs spread just for him. It was appealing in a way that it had absolutely no right to be.

“I would. I’d make you fit up inside me, you’d fill me like I’ve never been filled before,” Fenris said, uncaring of the meaning behind his words. The steam and heat of the shower was really getting to him. There was a build in the pit of his stomach, knees trembling. “Fuck, Garrett, I’m…I’m going to come.”

"Go ahead, baby, come for me," he urged him softly, giving himself another harsh squeeze, groaning so that Fenris could hear him. He rocked his hips into his hands, precome dripping all over his palms and creating a damp spot in his lap-but he was far beyond caring.

‘Baby’ was certainly new, but it only served to turn Fenris on before. He came with a cry, spilling into the shower drain. Panting, he had to catch himself before he fell from the force of his orgasm. He removed his fingers slowly from his ass and turned back to face the camera, leaning his back against the wall of the shower.

Hawke groaned aloud as he also came, making a total mess of himself as he usually did, but also not caring one bit (also, as usual).

"That was... easily the best one so far," Hawke chuckled lightly, reaching over to grab some things to clean himself up. "In my opinion, at least."

“Yeah. I had a good time,” Fenris said, smiling and pushing his wet hair back. His ejaculate was washed off by the shower water. It was one of the most intense orgasms he’d ever had, and to think it was with a man he didn’t even know, couldn’t even see.

"I hope you have a good day at work tomorrow," he hummed. "I'll be here, like I usually am, and I'd love to hear about it." With that, the two said their departing words and logged off so that Fenris could go and deal with his other customers. Hawke extremely contented, and he rose to go and take a shower.

 

* * *

 

 

Fenris was nervous about his first day at work, who wouldn’t be? He adjusted his tie in the mirror and took a deep breath. Today was the day he would meet the guy he’d be working under. As he made his way into the building, the ginger woman who had interviewed him the other day guided him to an office. A tall, broad-shouldered man sat at the desk, and Fenris instantly made eye contact with him.

Hawke looked up when Aveline brought his assistant in. Admittedly, he was a little anxious about this. It had been a while since he'd had one, and their relationships were usually kind of awkward. However, when a familiar face appeared before him, he felt like he could have passed out. He immediately pushed himself up out of his chair, clearing his throat as he held a hand out towards the man, putting on a smile.

"Oh, hey! You're the new guy, I'm Hawke, uh- Garrett Hawke."

“Nice to meet you,” Fenris said, looking directly up at Hawke and shaking his hand. Something seemed so familiar about his voice but he couldn’t quite pinpoint what it was. He knew it was going to bother him for the rest of the day. "I hope we...can work together well."

"I'm sure we will." he cooed, hiding behind the front that he usually put on for new employees, trying his best not to explode into a panic almost immediately. "Come on, I can show you around the place, introduce you to everyone," he gestured for him to follow as he lead him out of the cubicle, heading down the hall.

“Thank you,” Fenris said, nodding. He followed Hawke out of the room and around the office. As they walked around, he looked all around him, taking in his surroundings. It was a fairly nice office, nicer than some of the other places he’d applied for.  
He introduced Fenris to Varric, his assistant Merrill, and a few others as well. He’d met Aveline already, so.. that was pretty much his group of work friends.

However, the entire time, he was nervous as hell. He’d seen this man doing so many things to himself over a video chat but- he was so much cuter in person. He almost didn’t know how to function.

“Your job is simple enough,” he began as he returned to the cubicle. “Just help me keep things organized here, I’m... a bit of a mess. Can’t keep track of anything most of the time, so I’m hoping you can do that for me. Did you work in an office before this or...?” he questioned, wanting to know how much experience he had in this particular field. Rather than... others.

“I’ve been out of work for a little while but I have worked in an office before. Not at a law firm, it was a place that did printing. I…have a good grasp of the ropes, but you will have to show me how you think things to be done so I do it right,” Fenris said, looking over at Hawke. “Shouldn’t be much! Just… the general idea of how you like things organised.”

“Well, let’s see,” Hawke pursed his lips, opening up a drawer at his desk and pulling out some of the disorganized papers. “This... well, you can have complete freedom with it. I organize things by creating huge piles of stuff and that’s not good for anybody except for well, my laziness,” he laughed a little, praying his anxiety didn’t show through. Would Fenris recognize him? How could he? He’d never seen Hawke’s face before. “Organize it however you please, just let me know what’s what.”

“Sure, I can categorise this for you. Is there…anything else? I can do coffee or tea runs for you as well, if you like,” Fenris said. He noticed the way Hawke’s eyes seemed to rove over him. It wasn’t unusual, a lot of people tended to either check him out or find themselves drawn to the white patches of skin on his body. When he met Hawke’s eyes, he smiled somewhat awkwardly.

“I don’t ask my assistants to do that sort of stuff for me unless it’s a major emergency and I can’t leave my desk. If I need coffee, I usually give them money to get something for themselves as well. Just because I feel bad for asking,” he explained. “However, I’m always welcome to-“

He was interrupted when a rapid knocking came on the entrance of his cubicle, a familiar girl standing there with a big smile.

“Mr. Hawke,” she chirped. “Can I meet your new assistant? I wanna show him how to work the copy machine.”

Hawke sighed. Merrill always loved to meet the new assistants and chat their ear off. It was all part of the initiation, he supposed.

“Sure, Merrill.” he looked back to Fenris, giving him a little wink. “She just wants to get to know you. She really likes new people, don’t worry.” He gestured for Merrill to lead the way and she giggled happily, taking the man by the arm and dragging him out to the hall again.

“Garrett has really needed a new assistant for a while, I’m so glad you’re here,” she enthused, practically skipping beside him. “We were sooo scared he was gonna quit the job after his boyfriend broke up with him. He said he was going to go back to school, do something else. He’s very good at this job, though, so it’s wonderful that he stayed. How do you like him? Is he nice to you?”

“Oh, I see. He is…He seems nice, from what I have seen of him so far. Your name is Merrill?” Fenris confirmed, watching as she led by example with the copy machine. He’d used them before and it was all fairly straight-forward but he figured he’d let her have her fun. She clearly wanted to talk to him.

"Yep! Mr. Varric calls me 'Daisy', but either one works, I suppose," she cooed as she opened the top of the copy machine, absently beginning some work with it as she spoke, running some papers through. "And you're Fenris. The whole office is talking about you, y'know. Especially now that you're actually here."

“Talking about me?” Fenris asked, raising an eyebrow. He turned to look at her rather than the copy machine. While he’d heard that the office was rather close-knit and there had been a lot of people who had quit, everyone talking about a new worker seemed a little…extreme.

"Well, not you specifically, but the idea of you," Merrill continued, desperately trying to make sense. "We're a family, and there's not a lot of us. We're... the smallest law firm in Kirkwall and that's okay! If some one else is joining the team, it's big news. Plus, you're so handsome! This is going to be so exciting."

“Oh. Well, thank you,” he said somewhat awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck. He was used to compliments given his profession outside of this, but not like this. He’d never been a part of a firm so small and close-knit. “I hope I…can fit into your little, uh, family.”

"Oh I'm sure you will, you're already doing just fine," Merrill cooed, giving him a little squeeze on the shoulder. "And, Varric wanted me to ask you this, so I'm so sorry if it's rude, but- he wants to know if you think Hawke is attractive. I know, he's very strange sometimes." She waved her hand and shrugged, but she met Fenris's eyes as she tore away from the copy machine, watching him with patience and concern.

“Do I…think Hawke’s attractive?” Fenris repeated, blinking wildly at Merrill. That was a strange question to come out of nowhere. Was he being set up in some way? He wasn’t sure what the correct answer for this was supposed to be so he figured he might as well be honest. “I…uh…I guess? Physically, sure. But I…I find that I need to know a person to really make a full assessment.”

“I’ll tell him it was a silly thing to ask,” Merrill said with a little click of her tongue. “Better get back to work, it’s soo good to meet you.” She gave him another squeeze on the arm before smiling, returning to the cubicle she came from with that same smile, and that same bounce in her step.

“Yeah you too,” Fenris said as she walked away. He sighed, wondering what on Earth that was all about. Then he turned on his heels to head back to Hawke’s office. There was still something bugging him about it but he just couldn’t place what it was.

Hawke gave him a little smile when he returned, waving at him. He had a phone between his shoulder and his ear, taking a call from a potential client most likely. He gestured for Fenris to go ahead and go through the drawers however he pleased, and he moved back so he was out of the way, continuing to talk on the phone with a forced smile, and stiff nods.

Fenris simply nodded and manoeuvred over to the drawers and began to shuffle through them. He started looking over the papers while Hawke stayed on the phone, listening idly to his conversation as he sorted them all into categorised piles.

"Mrs. Hayworth, I cannot present that as evidence to the court. There's not a judge in Kirkwall who would- Hold on, ma'am, I have another call, give me one moment please, thank you so much," Hawke grinned and nodded along, all the way until the phone was on the receiver again. He huffed as soon as his hands were free of the device, resting his forehead on the desk and groaning.

“Difficult clients?” Fenris asked, turning his head too look at Hawke and the way he’d put his head on the desk. A bemused smile was playing on his lips, unsure why he felt so oddly comfortable around his new boss.  
"Yeah," he grumbled, running his fingers through his hair and sighing. "I'm probably not gonna call that lady back. I'll tell her I got caught up in another case or... something." He waved a hand dismissively.

He looked back over at Fenris and he felt that anxiety return again. It was so hard to act like he didn't know this man when he knew him-... well- he knew him a little too well. He stared at him for a moment longer than necessary before looking away, back toward his cluttered desk.

Fenris couldn’t say he didn’t notice it happening, the starting. It was hard to ignore the way he looked at him. Would it be rude to ask? He didn’t want to make his boss feel out of place or awkward, especially on his first day.

“Forgive me…” he said. Too late, it was happening. “But do I…do I know you from somewhere?”

Hawke swallowed. Shit, what was he supposed to say? Did he lie and make things awkward or be honest and make things awkward? The latter was probably the right course of action, right? That way... if Fenris wanted to bounce, he could. It had to be awkward to work with someone who was a client for... well, his other job.

“Uh.... shit, this is a really awkward thing to talk about at... work,” he admitted, blushing a little and looking down at his desk. “We.... met… on the internet? I don’t know how else to put it without being... you know-“ he bit his tongue, turning even redder.

Fenris’s face instantly reddened as he realised what Hawke was implying. Maker, of course. He’d been so careful about making sure that his real life identity wasn’t connected with his more intimate activities but he supposed there was no way to know for sure. It was however, admittedly embarrassing to know that this man might’ve seen him…like that. He was supposed to be his boss.

“Oh…I…I see,” he said after clearing his throat. “Well I hope that…doesn’t interfere with my job. I promise, I can do this just fine.”

Hawke laughed lightly at that, hiding his face in his hands.

“I don’t doubt that, really, it’s just....” He paused, not saying much more. Fenris had a lot of clients on his schedule. Who was he to think that Fenris might pick the name Garrett out of a bunch? Plus, Garrett could have been an alias. Most people used fake names, not their real ones. He sighed, leaning back in his chair, feeling extremely embarrassed but also, sort of sad. “Don’t worry, I won’t say a word. Your secret is safe with me, and I’ll make sure it doesn’t become any kind of problem while you’re here.”

“I just…did think your voice sounded familiar but I…this makes sense, I suppose,” Fenris said, quickly focusing his attention back to the papers he was sorting. No wonder he’d been staring at him. Who knows what he’d seen? What fetishes he’d asked of him? “But…thank you. I’d rather this didn’t get out to anyone.”

"You don't have to worry," Hawke said softly, putting on a smile. "What you do with your private life is your business." He refrained from saying more, returning to his desk and looking begrudgingly toward the phone. Eventually he turned back towards Fenris and sighed. "Hey would you... step out of the cubicle for a second," he said, looking up and meeting his eyes. "and then, come back?"

Fenris was more than happy to get out of this awkward situation and nodded, excusing himself out of the cubicle and waiting patiently for Hawke to make his phone call. He could faintly hear him talking so it was easy to assess when he would be ready for him to come back in. In his time away, he took the time to take some deep breaths.

Hawke took his time to wrap up the situation, trying to take his mind off of the suppressed sadness that he felt at Fenris not recognizing him. When he finished, he hung up the phone and sat back in his chair, running his fingers through his hair again. Why did he always find himself in these situations? He felt like such an idiot.

Once he heard Hawke stop talking, Fenris peered his head back in, wondering if it was safe to come back in. After the brief moment of time to himself, he felt a little bit more relaxed. So what if he knew about his secret life as a camboy? So long as he didn’t go around telling people it would be fine.  
Hawke looked back up at him as he entered, meeting his eyes and sighing.

"Can we... start over?" he said, slowly standing, with this kicked puppy expression on his face, one that was worsened only by those golden-brown eyes of his. He held out a hand towards Fenris, forcing a smile. "I'm Garrett Hawke, and I... promise I won't stare at you awkwardly or tell anyone that I know about your... night time career."

“It is…nice to meet you, I am Fenris and am probably incredibly stupid for using an abbreviation of my own name for my night time career. But let’s never talk about it and go about business like usual,” Fenris replied, shaking his hand.

Hawke smiled, feeling a little relieved now that that was over but also not knowing what on earth he was going to do when Fenris expected him to come on to his session that night. Would... he notice if he stopped coming? Definitely. He didn't want Fenris to feel like he'd done something wrong, or to upset him. Maker, this was such a sticky situation.

"Wonderful. Now, we still have four more hours left and piles of paperwork to go through. Shall we?"

Fenris chuckled quietly and nodded. “Certainly.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guys, we all know Varric is just tryna get Hawke set up. Like he always is. 
> 
> We hope you enjoyed the chapter! New update coming very soon, I promise c :


	3. Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fenris and Hawke go on their very first date, and it ends quite spectacularly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey! its me, the-tevinter-biscuit, ill be the one editing this fic from now on! sorry for the wait! have an extra long chapter and some more glorious smut :P

Sure enough, that evening Fenris sat on his usual spot on his bed, in his t-shirt and boxers, conversing with the chat on his public stream. He perused the list of names of people in the chat and wondered if Hawke was one of them. Would he come anymore? It’d be sort of weird, wouldn’t it? Hopefully Garrett would come again tonight, and he’d be able to vent on him, if he wasn’t interested in something more sexual again. He wouldn’t blame him, after the night they’d had in his bathroom yesterday.

Hawke would feel too guilty, so he found himself back in the chat again, resting his forehead on his hands as he put in the usual request. He sat patiently, accepting the request for the private session when it came, leaning forward and tucking his legs beneath the chair that he sat in.

"Hey, Fen," he said, lacking his usual enthusiasm, certainly.

“Hey. You sound…down? Is everything okay?” Fenris asked, raising an eyebrow. He shifted on the bed to sit cross-legged rather than the usual way he flaunted his legs for the camera. There was no need to be coy with Garrett.

"It's... not something I really wanna talk about right now," he admitted with a sigh. "Sorta just wanna get my mind off it. How was... your first day at work?"

He wasn't about to say that he was Fenris's boss when he hadn't put two and two together himself. Fenris seemed to like talking to him, maybe it was better not to kill whatever fantasy he had about him, what he looked like, or what he acted like on a daily basis.

“…It’s you, isn’t it,” Fenris said all of a sudden after a minute of silence. Suddenly things started to fit together like perfect puzzle pieces. Hawke. _Garrett_ Hawke, he’d said his name was. It made sense. This was why his voice was so familiar. He wasn’t just anyone, he was _Garrett._ The one who regularly enjoyed talking to him and gave him some of the most intense orgasms he’d ever had. He could feel his face go red and he rested his forehead against his fist.

Hawke sighed.

"Bingo." He looked up to see Fenris turning bright red, his face in his hands. Maker, was this bad? Would this ruin the... strange but somehow satisfying relationship that they'd formed? "I'm... sorry. This is really, really strange and awkward. I know."

“I think if anything, it’s weird that you’re paying to talk to me now,” Fenris said, carefully peeling his face out from his hands. Hawke was not only attractive, and as tall as he’d said, but he was a good listener and excellent at dirty talk. He didn’t know what to make of all this.

"I dunno, I didn't want to... upset you, by not coming," he sighed. "And you didn't piece it together at first, so I was just gonna leave it alone. Let you continue thinking whatever you... wanted to think. I guess. Sorry for destroying your fantasy.”

He chuckled a little at that.

“My fantasy?” he asked, pursing his lips. Fenris shook his head, wondering what Hawke had assumed he might’ve thought of him. “I admit, I enjoyed our sessions so I…am hesitant to say we should stop just because we work together now. Uh. Talking, that is.”

Hawke felt, admittedly, a little hurt at that. He was silent for a moment, looking down at his desk.

"I... yeah. No, I... understand," he said, his emotions showing more in his words than he'd intended them to. Why did he feel so hurt? This was just some silly fling, it didn't mean anything to him. Or it _shouldn't have_ meant anything to him. Yet, the idea that this relationship with Fenris was now... probably lost, genuinely upset him more than he was comfortable admitting.

“At least…At least not like this. Right? This is…This part is weird. There’s nothing wrong with two people hanging out, say, after work?” Fenris said, feeling suddenly nervous and rubbing the back of his neck. Maker, he hoped he hadn’t just made a fool out of himself. He’d done enough of that already.

Hawke looked up again, feeling his heart rate picking up a little.

"Are you.... suggesting that we go on a date?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at him even though he knew that Fenris couldn't see it. Just a force of habit, he supposed. "I mean- okay- obviously it doesn't have to be one, if that's not what you were thinking. But I-... would love to hang out with you. After work."

Fenris nodded, feeling his mouth run a little dry with his nerves.

“I don’t know, something like that. If…If that is what you would also like,” he said. The worst part about this was definitely the fact that Hawke could see him but not the other way around. He wanted to know if he was just as flustered as him, just as nervous about all this. It was hard to tell just from his voice.

"Yes, yes- I... I would like that very much," Hawke said with a laugh, looking up at him. "Should I... maybe give you my phone number? Maybe you could text me when your clients are done if... you want, that is.”

He found himself feeling a little restless at mentioning the other clients, having momentarily forgotten that Fenris was also as sex worker. Hawke wasn't anywhere close to being the only person to see him in that sort of state.

“Oh. Yes. That…That would be a good idea,” Fenris said, nodding. He grabbed his phone from the nightstand and fumbled with it for a few moments to pull up his contacts. “Do you…want to read out your number to me? I’ve got my contacts ready, so I’ll just put you in then text you, so you get my number.”

Hawke nodded, grabbing his own phone, and reading his number aloud, watching Fenris to make sure he wasn't reading too quickly for him.

"You got it?" he asked. His heart was hammering now, completely thrilled at the idea that Fenris was actually going to be texting him. It would be... so much more intimate. He shouldn't have felt so excited.

“Yeah, I got it,” Fenris hummed, looking over the number he’d put in his phone. He still needed to name the contact and he wasn’t sure what was more appropriate given their current relationship. “Should I…put Garrett or Hawke?”

"Hawke," he said with a smile. "That's... what I really go by. But if you prefer Garrett, it's not a big thing."

Hawke shrugged a little. He didn't mind which he was called, though Garrett definitely felt a lot more intimate than anything else.

“I’ll put Hawke,” Fenris replied, typing it in. He turned his phone around for the camera, to show Hawke what he’d put even though it took a few moments for the camera to adjust to the light. Garrett _was_ a pretty intimate name, considering the way he’d used it over the time they’d known each other. Hawke was much more…neutral.

"Perfect, you got it right," he hummed. "Oh, there's an 'E' at the end. Other than that, you're good."

Fereldan names were sort of strange like that, but hey, at least he wasn't Orlesian. It could have been a lot worse. He could be a Du'Puis.

Well, spelling was never Fenris’s strong suit. Hawke was bound to find that out soon if they were going to start texting. Hopefully he wouldn’t ask him to write out important documents at work. He brought his phone back to his chest and corrected the spelling.

"So... I should... let you go then?" he asked carefully. "You have other clients to get to. Don't wanna keep them waiting." In reality, he would love to keep them waiting. If he could, he would keep them waiting the entire night.

“I…suppose so. Well. I…will see you at work tomorrow?” Fenris said, raising an eyebrow towards him. This was all so very strange, what were even the chances that the two of them lived close enough to share a workplace. “I’ll text you tonight too of course.”

"Yeah, sure, text me," Hawke cooed, nodding and setting his phone down. "I'll... see you at work, Fenris." He sighed, reluctantly clicking the button to log out, but feeling happier about saying goodbye than he had in a long while. Even though Fenris was paying attention to other people. Hawke had his _number_.

 

True to his word, Fenris texted Hawke after his private shows were over. There was something comforting about laying in bed with his phone, talking to Hawke. He was so refreshing compared to every other man he’d interacted with that knew he was a camboy.

"How were your sessions?" Hawke texted smiling as well as he sat back on his bed, letting Burger curl up at his side. It felt nice to be able to talk to him like this, just over text. It made him feel sort of special that Fenris chose _Hawke_ to do this with. Even if it was a little thing.

“tireing. no1 else seems 2 injoy forplay as much as u do” Fenris texted back. Was he crossing a line bringing up the sex stuff? It was an undeniable truth, but he feared that maybe it would be too weird. He’d have to wait and see what Hawke’s reaction was.

"I guess I'm just more interested in you enjoying yourself more than anything else," he sent back, smiling a little at the spelling errors. It was sort of a cute little quirk. He wasn't going to complain about the sex conversation, for sure, but he definitely wasn't expecting it.

“how sweet of u” Fenris sent, chuckling a little. His heart hammered in his chest. Suddenly, everything they’d talked about in their moments of dirty talk seemed like a real possibility. He’d known Hawke in person for a day but the comfort of talking to each other for weeks was definitely still there.

"I try my hardest," he returned, smiling at his own phone and sighing, settling down into the bed. He knew that having real sex with Fenris might be something that happened but... part of him wanted more than just that. He wanted to hold Fenris's hand, buy him dinner and flowers and... cheesy shit like that. That wasn't something you usually confessed to someone out of the blue.

“well im tired so im going 2 go 2 bed. we can arangge a dayte 2moro? gudnite!” Fenris texted back, waiting for a goodnight text back before setting his phone down back on the nightstand and crawling under the covers to get some much needed rest.

Hawke stared at the text messages for along moment, smiling to himself as he read over the words. He sighed, reluctantly setting his phone down and turning over, pulling the blankets over his shoulders so that he too could go to sleep.

 

Seeing Hawke at work the next day was both exciting and incredibly nerve-wracking. This must’ve been how he’d felt when he’d walked into his office for the first time. There was no way he didn’t know exactly who he was straight away, but for him it’d taken a little more time to piece together the puzzle. There was no doubt now. He smiled at him when he walked in that morning. At some point they’d have to arrange the date they’d agreed on having.

"Hey," Hawke cooed as he entered, gesturing for him to go ahead and sit. "Did you... wanna talk about what we talked about last night or, should we push it off until after we get some work done?"

He let the bullet straight out of the gun with that one. He wasn't known for being extra patient about things like this, his excitement got to him like a kid waiting for Christmas.

“It feels a little surreal to hear you say that,” Fenris said, taking a seat. This was really him. Garrett had been him all this time. He knew that, of course, but it was still weird to think about. “But I’d…like to do it now or I’ll be thinking about it all day.”

"It is... sort of strange, I agree," he admitted with a little laugh, remembering all the things he'd said in the high of his arousal, things he'd intended to do to Fenris, said he would do to him. It was definitely... different. "But, you wanted to go sometime after work? You're off tonight, right? We could... do it then," he offered.

“Yeah, Tuesday is my day off,” Fenris said, nodding. If this _were_ to form into a relationship, at least he wouldn’t have to come clean about the camboy though, since he already knew. Though, would he want him to quit? The idea of not doing it anymore seemed…strange. “Did you want to go _out_ somewhere or…”

"I'd like to buy you dinner, yea," Hawke hummed with a little smile. "If that's okay with you, of course. We could always do something else. But this is our first date, so, dinner seems like the appropriate thing to do. Right?"

“Yeah. Yeah okay. Dinner sounds good. No seafood though, I’m allergic. But anything else is fine. Did you…wanna pick me up? From my house?” Fenris suggested. There were two rules you never broke when it came to being a camboy. No one was to know your real name, and no one was to know where you lived. This would mark the breaking of both of those rules.

"Sure, but I... drive a motorcycle, actually, if you're cool with that," he chuckled. He was very flattered by all of this, by being the first of Fenris's clients to know his real name and to get to take him on a real date. It was... a huge honour. One he was very gladly receiving. "If not, I can borrow an actual car from a friend."

“No, no, we can go on the bike. That’s fine,” Fenris replied. He’d never been on a motorcycle and he was excited to find out was it was like. Looking Hawke over, he supposed he looked the type to drive one. Appearances could be deceiving however. Hawke was a giant man and yet a total softie.

"Awesome," Hawke grinned, sitting up and rising to his feet. "Looks like it's a plan then. But come on, we should get some work done, right?"

He winked at him as he passed heading down the hall to get some paper work from Aveline to start his shift.

Fenris and Hawke worked through their day as normal, sparing glances and smiles at each other as they moved around the office building. They parted ways at the end of the day, promising to see each other soon. When Fenris got home, he stripped and showered, wanting to smell nice for the date he was going to have. How long had it even been since he’d been on a date? He didn’t even want to think about it, knowing what the dates with his last ex had been like.

He picked up some cologne and figured it wouldn’t hurt to use a little. At least Hawke could acknowledge that he was making an effort. He put on a simple grey dress shirt and rolled it to the elbows, then a pair of tight black skinny jeans. Hawke hadn’t said where he was going to be taking him, but it was safe to assume it was a restaurant and he should try to look well-dressed.

Hawke dressed similarly, showering and wearing his own scented cologne and a button up. However, he always wore this leather jacket when he was riding his bike. Leather pants, as well. Safety reasons, of course. It saved your skin from being peeled off if you were in an impact, but he felt sort of... confident in it. He felt silly thinking it, but he felt like it made him look... sort of cool.

He took the bike to the address Fenris gave him, tucking his helmet under an arm and knocking gently on the door, rocking anxiously in the heels of his shoes as he waited. He was... excited to see Fenris for real like this. He had never imagined it, that he'd get this lucky, but here he was. On his front door step.

At the sound of the knock, Fenris hurried down the stairs to open the door. The front door swung open and Fenris came face to face with Hawke. Well, as close as he could get to that, with a foot difference in height he often found himself craning his neck up to look at him. His eyes roved over him, noting that he looked…well… _good._

“Hey,” he said, trying his best to seem casual about it. Hawke had never been to his house before but it strange to think how familiar he was with his bedroom and bathroom. “You…look good.”

"So do you," he returned, observing him similarly with a little smile. He couldn't get over just how good Fenris looked in person. A camera would never really capture just how... amazing Fenris was in life. "And you smell nice, but, here, take this." he held out the helmet towards him with his usual awkward, goofy grin. "I'm a pretty good driver but, y’know, safety first."

Fenris took the helmet and nodded. He allowed Hawke to guide him over to his bike and he put the helmet on before climbing onto the back of it. His arms were wound tightly around Hawke’s waist, shuffling his body close so his chest was pressed to his back.

Hawke appreciate the warmth of the other man around him as he started his bike, peaking over his shoulder to get a look at him, and he smiled. He was a lot smaller than he expected, and _fuck_ it was so adorable. Without another word, only a rev of an engine, he followed the road to the restaurant he'd had in mind.

Nothing super-duper special, but fitting for a first date, at least. And, thankfully, he'd remembered the no seafood detail. He parked the bike, helping Fenris off with a gentle touch and putting the helmet on the seat. He smiled sort of sheepishly at him, nodding towards the door. "Come on, we should have reservations. Sometimes the waits can be forever."

Fenris nodded along again, running his fingers through his hair to straighten it out after being mussed by the helmet. He followed Hawke inside the restaurant, looking around in bewilderment. As far as he could remember, he’d never been to this particular place before.

Hawke reached to take his hand, but hesitated. It was... probably early for that, right? Yeah, too early. He followed at Fenris's side to their table, sitting across from him, smiling as he ordered their drinks, telling the waitress just to put it all on one ticket, and that he'd pay. As she left, Hawke turned back to his date and sighed.

"I would have never guessed you lived... as close as you do," he admitted with a little chuckle, trying to start the conversation.

“No, neither would I. It does seem like an unlikely coincidence, don’t you think?” Fenris said, raising an eyebrow. He leaned his elbow on the table, so he could rest his face against his palm. It did seem crazy that things had worked out this way.

"Not a bad one, though," Hawke noted, smiling at him. "I mean, I don't think so, anyways. I... honestly didn't think I'd ever land a date with someone like you in my life time. Especially after—" he paused, pursing his lips. "Some past relationships I had."

“Yes, Merrill uh…mentioned it. Is that…forgive me for asking, but is that why you sought out someone like me?” Fenris asked, genuinely curious as to why someone like Hawke might find himself looking for a camboy to soothe his needs.

Hawke sighed, blushing a little bit.

"Yeah, it is, my... friend told me about this website. She said she was sick of seeing me mope about the break up and that I 'needed a distraction'," he confessed. It was embarrassing to recall that, especially considering that they were on a real date now and they had met with Hawke fully intending to just use him for personal pleasure.

“Hmm, well, do you consider yourself distracted?” Fenris teased, a little bit of a smirk tugging on his lips. Even if Hawke’s intentions had been less than savoury in the beginning, clearly everything had changed the moment he’d paid for a private show just to chat and ask him about his day.

“Well, let’s see.... you’re the only thing I’ve been able to think about since I looked at you so, yeah, I say that’s... pretty distracted,” he chuckled, returning the smirk and giving him a little wink. He liked this flirting, for sure. It was mostly one sided during their talks but here... he felt much freer to be himself. Clearly, Fenris did as well.

“The first thing you said to me when you paid for a show, do you remember it? You introduced yourself then told me I was gorgeous,” Fenris said, tapping his finger against his cheek. “People pay me plenty of compliments but none quite so…sentimental and genuine.”

“I meant it, and I still do,” he mused, leaning in a little bit to rest his elbows on the table, smirk only growing wider. “Especially right now, actually here in front of me, in this light. It’s unbelievable.”

He could feel butterflies dancing in his stomach at the way Fenris looked at him, his weight shifting a little in his seat with the new rush of emotions he was feeling. However, not in a bad way.

“Flatterer,” he replied, rolling his eyes but still smirking at him. There was a tinge of red in his cheeks, his pulse racing faster than ever. Had he ever been so instantly attracted to anyone in his life? He was inclined to say no.

Hawke smiled at him in silence for a moment, meeting his eyes and observing his features. He wanted to just sit here and appreciate him. If only there weren't a stupid table in between them so that they could just... _kiss_. His fantasy was cut short, however, when the server returned with their dishes for them. Hawke thanked him, though paying little attention as he departed again. He was.... far more interested in Fenris than this food, but he would make do.

It was crazy to think about. Fenris would’ve never have thought that he’d go on a date with someone he did private shows for, but what were the chances of meeting under the circumstances of working together? Or even living in the same place? He’d never truly believed in destiny until now. Reluctantly, he drew his eyes away from Hawke to start digging into his meal.

Hawke followed suit, moaning softly as he began to contently stuff his face with food. He hadn't really realized how hungry he was until now. He'd skipped lunch at work for this reason and he was, well, otherwise mentally preoccupied. He wasn't upset, though. Not even a little. Waiting until now to eat was beyond worth it.

They ate in silence, pushing down mouthfuls of food as quickly as possible, except for the sounds of clattering cutlery. Once he was finished, Fenris set his cutlery down and leaned back in his seat. It was a good meal and he was pleasantly full.

“I enjoyed that,” he said.

"I did too," Hawke replied, setting his own empty plate to the side, attempting to clean his beard as best as he could with a napkin. "But... that, doesn't necessarily have to be all, if you don't want."

He looked shyly back up at the other man. He wasn't sure what he meant by that but... he didn't want this date to be over. Not if he had a say in it.

“Oh? Did you have something else in mind?” Fenris asked, leaning forward out of sudden interest. He too didn’t exactly like the idea of this date being over, but he couldn’t help but wonder what Hawke had hidden up his sleeve.

"Just... somewhere else other than here," Hawke sighed, looking at the decorum and the lights with a frown curled at the corners of his lips. He didn't want to suggest his place right off the bat, not wanting to give out the wrong intentions. Should he just say what he was thinking? Would that be bad? "I... I wanted to be able to kiss you."

Well, too late to go back now, he guessed.

He wanted to go somewhere he could…kiss him? Fenris flustered but smiled at him. This was all happening so quickly, but he didn’t mind.

“I…Okay. Let’s get out of here,” Fenris said.

Hawke gave him one of his proud smiles as the two rose from their table. He paid the server, thanked them, and just like that the two were free and on their way. However, once they were outside and alone, Hawke bravely wound an arm around Fenris’s waist and pulled him closer, turning him to face him. They met eyes briefly in the silence and then, Hawke hesitantly tilted the other man’s chin so that he could capture his lips in his own.

Fenris didn’t let his nerves get the better of him and he leaned up on the tips of his toes to meet him. Hawke was so incredibly tall, they both had to adjust to kiss. But he also warm and forgiving, the tang of their meal on his lips but also something muskier. Something so specifically _Hawke._ He placed his hands loosely on his chest, let him take from him as he pleased and enjoying every second of it.

Hawke’s heart hammered loudly in his chest, enjoying every second of the kiss before they had to breath and part for air. He looked so perfect like this, gaping up at him with reddened cheeks and saliva slicked across his lips.

“Did you...” he paused, momentarily forgetting how to speak. “Want to come to my place...?”

“…Okay,” Fenris agreed without a second thought. He couldn’t tell if Hawke was implying something more intimate or not. Would he mind? There had already been a lot of implications in their conversations at his shows about the things he wanted to do to him and at the time, he’d been of a mind to let him. He supposed that was a lot different from it all happening in real life.

Hawke smiled a little and kissed him again for a brief moment before pulling away to get onto the bike with him, handing him the helmet so that they could he in their way. The ride home, Hawke was anxious with anticipation. He hadn’t planned for sex, no, more just... a movie and cuddling but if that became sex, he wouldn’t complain.

When they arrived, Hawke parked the bike in the garage, walking with Fenris into the house only to be attacked by his very, very excited dog.

“Shit! I’m so sorry,” Hawke squeaked, grabbing Burger by his harness and pulling him back. “He really really likes new people.”

“Cats or dogs huh?” Fenris said with a snort of laughter. He looked at the dog fondly, thinking about how he and his owner seemed to match in size. However, there was little doubt that he could be knocked to the ground in seconds by a canine _that_ big.

“Hey, liking dogs is a very important thing to me,” Hawke said, kneeling down to scratch him behind the ears. “Burger here is my right-hand man, right bud?” Burger perked his ears at that and barked, wagging his tail and peering up at Fenris with warm brown eyes. “You can pet him,” Hawke assured as he rose, shedding his leather jacket and setting it on the counter. “And do you want anything to drink? Water, soda... wine?”

“If it’s red wine, I’ll have a glass,” Fenris said, making eye-contact with Burger and outstretching his hand so he could sniff it. Once he’d had a good sniff of his scent, he pet him and scratched behind his ears which he seemed to enjoy.

“Sure,” Hawke hummed, turning towards his cabinets and pulling out two glasses. He took them, and the bottle, towards his living room just ahead and gestured for Fenris to follow. He took a seat on the couch, popping open the bottle of wine with no problem at all and pouring a glass for both of them. He pat the spot on the couch beside him, smiling up at the other man almost like a puppy. “I figured we could just... relax and talk some more, if you wanted. I also feel like this is cosier than being in a restaurant but... that might just be me.”

He shrugged and took a sip of his wine.

“Hmm, no you’re right,” Fenris said, taking a seat next to him on the couch after slipping off his shoes. He picked up the glass of wine and took a sip, humming in delight at the taste. His eyes roved over the pictures on the walls, wondering who all these people were. Family, most likely.

Hawke followed his gaze towards one of the pictures, noting the portrait of his dad, holding his little eight-year-old self after he’d fallen off a bicycle and scraped his knee.

“That one’s my dad,” he explained casually with another long sip of wine. “I fell off my bike trying to do some sick tricks on it. My dad thought it was too funny not to take a picture.”

He rolled his eyes at himself, shaking his head. However, he did casually move a little closer to Fenris so that their shoulders brushed together, knees accidentally bumping.

“You have a lot of pictures on your walls,” Fenris commented, taking another long sip of wine. It was hard not to notice the way their bodies were brushing up against one another. His own walls were absent of memories, not a single family photo in sight.

“I... like to have pictures of good memories and stuff around. It gives me something positive to think about when life gets sort of shitty,” he explained.

He felt butterflies in his stomach again at every subtle brush of their skin, Hawke only drank more wine, hoping to wash some of his nerves away.

“Do you... not have any?” he asked, looking toward Fenris with an eyebrow raised.

“Family photos? No. I don’t remember my childhood or my family,” Fenris shook his head, talking about it casually like it was normal. At this point, he didn’t really think too much about it. It was his life and that was that.

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Hawke felt his cheeks turn bright red at that. _Good job, Hawke. Smooth one._ “I didn’t mean to be rude,” he apologized again, looking sheepishly at Fenris. “Changing the topic, uhhmm...” he paused, pursing his lips and meeting the other man’s eyes. “Hey, this is sort of relevant. Were you.... we said this was a date, we kissed, but are you... interested in a relationship with me? Like, a real one?”

“Don’t worry about it. And…I don’t know. Maybe? Is…that something you’re interested in? I haven’t been in a relationship in a long time and my last one was…” Fenris pressed his lips tightly together. “…Not good. But if we are…going to do that, I think there are some things that need to be cleaned up.”

Hawke nodded, listening patiently as the other man spoke.

“I understand, but... what do you mean by ‘cleaned up’? What things?” he asked, looking a little puzzled by that statement. He could see what boat Fenris was in, though. His relationship with Anders wasn’t very good at all either.

“My night-time career, as you so delicately put it. I can’t expect you to be okay with me doing that if we’re dating,” Fenris said, turning to look up at him and taking another sip of wine in hopes of soothing his nerves. It wasn't working too well.

“It’s... up to you, really. I’m going to be honest, I would struggle with it. I’m a really... possessive person in these sorts of relationships, however, I’m not closed minded. If you really enjoyed doing this, truly, I couldn’t tell you to stop just because of my weird territorial complex. And, if you were... open to it, I could... be a part of it with you. If we were dating. That way I wouldn’t get weird or jealous about it?” he blushed and shrugged it off, trying to seem casual but only exposing how sheepish he was about this confession.

“Couples cam is certainly an option, if you’re comfortable with that,” Fenris suggested, raising an eyebrow. Hawke had said once that he’d consider being a camboy. Though looking at him now, it was a little hard to imagine. But, together, perhaps… “Maybe we could try it sometime and…see how it feels. If it’s not right for us, then I’ll give it up.”

“Sounds like a deal to me,” Hawke hummed with a smile. “The first time we do anything though, for real, shouldn’t be what we put out there. I, uhm... I’m a little more sentimental than that.”

He set his empty glass of wine down on the coffee table, turning on his hip fully so that he could truly face Fenris, meeting his eyes.

“You know I met you yesterday, right?” Fenris said, chuckling a little and shaking his head. He downed the rest of his glass of wine. He set it down on the coffee table next to Hawke’s and also turned to face him, pulling his legs up under himself and smirking a little at him. “Are you trying to butter me up?”

“Maybe,” Hawke cooed with a little laugh. He knew he should have felt strange about all this considering how soon they had met in real life, but they’d experienced so much together already that he could hardly feel strange about it. After their deep conversations and sexual encounters, they were _hardly_ strangers. At least, that’s how he saw it. “Only if it’s working.”

“Perhaps it is. But I think I’ll need a little more convincing,” Fenris replied, putting a hand on Hawke’s chest and leaning in to meet his lips again. This was really happening. This was happening with the man who he’d spoken with for all this time over the internet under a sexual pretence.

Hawke chuckled again at that, but he didn’t hesitate to lean in and reciprocate the kiss. He wrapped his arms around the smaller man’s waist, running his hands up his back as he pulled him close. It was just as mind boggling for him as well, especially after meeting Fenris and being surprised that someone so gorgeous even existed. Not only that, but he was charming, funny, and extremely witty. Someone he’d have placed far out of his league but now... here he was. Right in front of him

Fenris couldn’t even blame all this on the alcohol when he’d only had one glass of wine. His hand slid up Hawke’s chest, so he could cup his cheek and draw him in closer, rubbing his fingers through the bristles of his beard.

Hawke’s heart was beating harder and louder than it ever had before as Fenris’s hands found his face. He tasted so much better than he could have ever imagined him to, his skin even softer. He couldn’t help but imagine so many different things after their nights spent together, it had his mind racing. He tilted his head slightly to deepen the kiss, letting his hands slide down to give his ass a little, tentative squeeze as he playfully nipped his lip, smirking with clear amusement.

Fenris’s breath hitched, rocking his hips back slightly into the touch on his ass. This would count as enough convincing, he supposed. He groaned lowly into Hawke’s mouth, particularly as he deepened the kiss between them.

Maker, was he a succubus? Everything about him was so attractive as it was and now, the sound of his moans for real, not just through a speaker... he was going to be addicted, he knew this already.

“You’re gonna kill me,” he murmured, sighing as he kissed him again, pulling him up into his lap and wrapping his legs around his waist. He was already becoming a little hard, and he was sure Fenris could feel it. But, if he wanted this to stop (which he doubted he did) he could always push him away, right?

“Hopefully you mean that in a good way,” Fenris replied, peppering kisses over Hawke’s lips. Their eyes met, Fenris’s with a mischievous glint as he ground down against his growing erection. It was exhilarating to know he’d made him hard already and he’d hardly done anything.

Hawke groaned, gripping his hips.

“We’ll see,” he teased, rolling himself up into the friction with a little smirk playing on his features. “Depends on how many of our little fantasies we’re willing to fill tonight, and how many we’re saving for later.”

He pressed a little kiss along his jaw line before dipping down into his neck, playfully biting at the skin.

Fenris chuckled, thinking about what Hawke had said to him in the show in his shower. However, such a thing would definitely need to be saved for another time. He gasped quietly as Hawke kissed down his sensitive neck, squirming on his lap with more enthusiasm.

Hawke huffed at that, gritting his teeth. This easily felt better than anything he’d experienced before, even with Anders. He gave his ass another squeeze.

“My bedroom is just upstairs if... that interests you,” he breathed. “The couch is sort of Burger’s area. I don’t wanna ruin it for him.”

“Lead the way,” Fenris said, hesitantly shuffling off Hawke’s lap. He was reluctant to part from him, but he knew things would only get better once they arrived in his bedroom. With a smile, he let Hawke guide him up the stairs and into his bedroom, so they could clamber on the bed together.

Shutting the door behind him with his hip, easily tugging off his shirt and discarding it on the ground. sitting on the edge of the bed, reaching up to pull Fenris down to kiss him. Hawke had seen Fenris naked many times before, but this would be the first time that Fenris saw him in any state of undress at all. It was... nerve-wracking but also exciting.

Fenris happily ran his fingers through the copious amounts of chest hair littering Hawke’s chest. He took the initiative to deepen the kiss this time as he straddled his lap. Hawke had been boastful about his size when they talked over the internet, he was a little excited to find out how truthful he had been.

“Fen,” he breathed as he pulled away from the kiss to catch his breath, eyes blown wide with lust and cheeks burning red. “I know I’m not paying you but- the first time we met- you gave a blowjob to a... dildo and it was the hottest thing I think I’ve ever seen,” he got out, chuckling in an attempt at how embarrassed he was about asking this of Fenris. “Obviously you don’t have to if you’re not into it.”

“That’s the most roundabout way someone has ever asked me to suck their dick,” Fenris said, laughing a little. He pressed another kiss to his lips before shuffling down to his knees between Hawke’s legs. His hands slid along his thighs, parting them and looking up at him with lidded eyes. “But I happen to like you.”

“I thought it was charming, in its own way, Hawke returned, though he was visibly tensing with anticipation as Fenris’s hands roved over him. He was wearing the leather pants he always wore with his bike, but it made his erection no less visible, pressing desperately against the fabric in wait for release.

Fenris leaned in to press a kiss to the clothed erection, smirking up at him as he reached for his zipper. It took a little bit of fumbling, but Fenris managed to remove the pants and boxers underneath, freeing Hawke’s cock. So, he hadn’t just been boastful. He was thick and long, much bigger than most of the dildos in his drawer. He leaned forwards to run his tongue along the length of it.

Hawke gasped at the touch, gritting his teeth to stifle the moans that the other man was pulling out of him. He reached down to run his fingers through the other man’s hair, so silky and soft. What kind of shampoo did he even use? He didn’t know hair could even _be_ that soft. He swore under his breath, containing the urge to move his hips.

“Pull as much as you want,” Fenris mumbled, hot breath ghosting over the head of his cock. He spent a little time teasing, gliding his tongue along his shaft and over the tip, before eventually taking him in. Maker, he was so big.

 _“Shit,_ Fen,” he groaned, gripping his hair a little tighter. He wanted to thrust himself into Fenris’s mouth instinctively, but he recognized that he was... _well endowed_ , to put it lightly. He didn’t want to hurt him, “If you can’t—... get it all, it’s okay,” he murmured softly between heavy breaths.

Fenris’s eyes narrowed up at him. Had he just realised what he’d done? He couldn’t present him with a _challenge_ like that expect him not to take him up on it. Fenris steadied himself, holding onto Hawke’s thighs as his eyes fluttered shut and he did his best to relax his throat. He could do this. It was a slow progression, but he managed to take the majority of his cock into the hot cavern of his mouth. A job well done, he thought.

“Fenris that wasn’t a cha—" he stopped when Fenris’s chin met the skin of his inner thigh, nose nestled in the thick hair at the base of his cock. _“Fuck—"_ he swore in a shaky breath as his mouth consumed him with apparent ease. “Maker, you feel so good,” he murmured, boldly pushing his hips forward slightly to generate some friction in his throat, groaning lowly at the sweet sensation.

Fenris held back a snarky reply that he couldn’t spit out when his mouth was full of cock. After a few shifts and an attempt not to gag, his eyes fluttered back open so he could make intense eye-contact with him while he worked his cock with his tongue.

Hawke continued to moan, trying to keep eye contact as he gripped Fenris’s hair, rocking his hips into his throat with the rhythm of his motions. He was coming extremely close to his edge, and as much as he wanted this to continue, they’d need to stop or Hawke would be spent.

“Mm… Fenris, I’m gonna... too soon, you should—stop,” he got out between stifled moans, leaning back a bit to pull himself partially away, but still between his lips.

At his words, Fenris pulled off his cock with a wet pop. He licked his lips, and smirked at the flushed look on Hawke’s face. It had been a long time since he’d done that for anyone for real. He shuffled back onto his feet and leaned in to kiss Hawke, letting him taste himself on his lips.

Hawke kissed him back feverishly, like a man possessed.

“You’re too dressed,” he mumbled, giving him a playful bite on the lip before he unbuttoned Fenris’s shirt, tugging it off over his head. The camera would never capture the true beauty of Fenris’s skin, the strange patterns that had rhythm but yet lacked it at the same time. He could feel himself drooling just at the sight of him, hooking his fingers through his belt loops with a look of urgency, like he needed to see him naked _immediately._

“You’re eager for someone who has seen me naked before,” Fenris said, helping him along the way and unbuttoning his jeans so he could wiggle them down his hips along with his boxers. If anything, he should be the one fussing about seeing _Hawke_ naked, considering he hadn’t until now. In fact, he didn’t even know what he looked like until yesterday.

It was sort of strange to think that this was Fenris’s first time seeing him naked in such a short time after meeting him. However, he didn’t let it bother him. Other people have done much stranger things, he told himself.

“Doesn’t make it any less worth seeing,” Hawke cooed with a smile, taking the initiative to remove his own jeans and boxers for Fenris, just so it was fair. “There, happy?”

He raised an eyebrow at him inquisitively, gesturing to his now naked self. Fenris let his eyes rove over him before leaning in for another kiss.

“Very,” he mumbled against his lips. He settled back into Hawke’s lap, sat upon his thighs. His hands ran over his chest and shoulders, admiring him. “I recall you once told me that you were going to have me on my back, holding my legs apart with your knees while you fucked me. Is that something you still desire?”

“Fuck, yes,” Hawke huffed, feeling himself stir with a rush of heat just as he heard those words leave Fenris’s lips, coiling up tight in his loins. “If you want me to,” he murmured, pressing a tiny kiss on his lips, then his neck, teasingly grazing the skin with his teeth. “But, if you’re not interested...”

He shrugged, teasingly pulling away from him and starting to move as if he was gonna take Fenris off of his lap.

“If I wasn’t interested, I wouldn’t have said anything,” Fenris replied, rolling his eyes. The thought of it had his own arousal stirring, wondering what it would be like to have Hawke enveloping him, thick fingers deep inside him spreading him wider than his own could possibly manage.

“I’m teasing you, hush,” Hawke chuckled, grinning at him as he flipped their positions, hovering above him and placing a knee between his thighs as he pinned him to the mattress. “Was trying to get you to beg, but, maybe another time?”

The idea of a “next time” in itself was even more exhilarating. That this might become a regular thing for them. He reached to the nightstand to get some lubricating oils, slowly coating his fingers in the substance.

“One would think I’ve done enough begging for the both of us in the time we’ve known each other,” Fenris said with a puff of laughter. He too was enamoured by the idea of a “next time” but he instead tried to focus on Hawke’s fingers, the anticipation crawling through him as he waited for him to inevitably push them inside him.

“Hm, speak for yourself,” he chuckled, leaning in and kissing him on the nose as he set the bottle off to the side.

With his lubricated hand, he slipped between Fenris’s perfectly taut thighs, rubbing his entrance but not pressing inside, just taunting him.

“I, for one, will never get tired of it,” he murmured, continuing to tease by pressing a finger slightly inside and pulling it out again.

“You always liked to tease, I don’t know why I’m surprised that applies to real life,” Fenris said, taking a heady breath as he felt Hawke’s finger dip inside him. He squirmed on the bed, hips rolling as he tried to encourage him to push deeper in.

“You talk a lot more in person than you do in your private shows,” Hawke accused playfully, still skilfully avoiding his hole and stroking his inner thighs, appreciating his smooth skin. “Is that normal, or am I just special?”

He finished the statement with the sly motion if him pressing the first finger in, all the way up to the knuckle.

“You never know who you might—” Fenris’s words were cut off when Hawke’s finger slid all the way inside him, causing him to gasp. He twitched around him, leaning his head back against the pillow and knowing Hawke was probably revelling in his victory. Probably did it on purpose, the bastard. “…Offend with your words. Most clients aren’t interested in hearing me talk unless it’s about their dick.”

“I do like hearing you talk about my dick,” Hawke cooed, laughing and giving Fenris a little kiss, moving down to his neck to bite down a little more harshly on it, intending to leave a dark mark there as he stretched him open with one of his fingers, eventually putting in a second. “This okay?”

He curled his fingers up in an attempt to find his sweet spot.

“Yeah,” Fenris breathed, quickly adjusting to the girth of his two fingers with ease. He knew that everyone in his streams were going to comment on the dark marks on his neck tomorrow, they’ll want to know who gave them to him. Soon enough, Hawke’s fingers curled into his prostate and it cut off his thoughts. He moaned lowly. “There. There is good.”

“Oh? Here?” Hawke smirked, jamming into that spot a little harder and loving the way Fenris’s eyes seemed to roll back into his head with the ecstasy. He pondered the thought of some of Fenris’s clients watching them right now, watching Hawke completely unravel Fenris from his seams as though it were nothing at all. It gave him this sense of pride, of dominance, to be the one to feel Fenris like this, to touch him like this, while others could only dream of it.

Distantly, Fenris wondered if they would be here right now if Hawke hadn’t stopped the sexual conduct just to talk to him, to get to know each other. There was even a chance Hawke could’ve simply paid for one session and walked away from it all.

“Yes,” Fenris nodded, shifting his hips a bit but being careful not to change the angle he had inside him. With every push, he moaned and writhed.

Hawke was extremely proud of himself as he watched the other man squirm beneath him, pressing in a third finger and spreading them apart, stretching his hole as much as he could without hurting him. He continued to leave marks on his neck before moving up to the other man’s ears, nipping at them gently.

“You’re so tight,” he whispered, kissing his temple. “I can’t wait to fuck you until you can hardly stand. I wanna see you limping at the office after I’m done with you.”

“Fuck, Hawke,” Fenris rasped at his words and the tingles they left throughout his body. Now he had three fingers in. They stretched him so impossibly wide, more than he could’ve possibly imagined they would. If his fingers felt like this, how would it feel when he finally pushed his cock in? “You…You have condoms, right?”

Hawke nodded, feeling his own patience beginning to run thin so he was glad that Fenris was starting to feel ready. He slowly pulled his fingers out, watching as his muscles adjusted to the movement, leaving a slightly gaping hole behind- practically begging for Hawke’s cock. He hungrily looked over him for a moment, smiling to himself before turning to pull some condoms from the nightstand. Opening it with his teeth and sliding it on, making sure to put on some more lubricant as well.

“Is this what you want?” he asked as he put the bottle of oil slowly back where it belonged, running a hand up his cock almost teasingly as he spoke.

His own cocked throbbed at the sight. Fenris could see the game he was playing, he still wanted him to beg for it. A part of him didn’t want to give him the satisfaction, but he was just as needy and horny as Hawke was. He reached a hand down to palm at one of his cheeks, spreading himself even further open for his cock. “Please.”

Hawke found it hard to resist that, watching Fenris put himself on display. It was an invitation he’d have to be a total idiot to refuse.

“Well, only because you asked nicely,” he cooed, climbing over him again and taking his ass cheeks into his hands, angling Fenris so that his hips were up, but he used his legs to keep Fenris’s spread wide. He lined himself up with the other man’s entrance, watching his face with keen interest as he pushed inside.

It was worth the wait. Fenris moved from clawing uselessly at the sheets to forming a tight grip around Hawke’s arms. He cried out as he entered him. Hawke felt even bigger now he was pushing inside him, splitting open his walls and not leaving even an inch of space. He manoeuvred his body so easily, his hands easily holding his entire ass.

Hawke groaned at the tight heat that enveloped him, surprised he didn’t come right off the bat. He took his time pushing inside, making sure to be as gentle as possible through every last inch. Once he was settled to the hilt, balls brushing the skin of his thighs, he hummed in a little delight, gently running his hands over his smooth skin in an effort to try and comfort him through any pain.

“Are you okay?” he asked softly, meeting his eyes with genuine care and concern.

At some point during the push, Fenris’s eyes had fallen shut. He opened them quickly, blinking up at Hawke as the realisation finally settled that he was all the way inside him. It was amazing, the fact that he could get this far. There was a light ache, but that was to be expected with someone as big as Hawke. That would fade after a moment. It was likely that when he moved, it would be impossible for him not to mercilessly drag against his sweet spot.

“Yeah. Just…a moment. Guess you _can_ fit inside me,” he teased. That conversation had taken place only two nights ago, who could’ve expected this? Fenris laughed half-heartedly. “Okay. I’m…you can move.”

“Lucky me,” he purred, giving Fenris a half-lidded smile and leaning in to kiss his forehead, tenderly caressing his cheek with his thumb. And, with that, he slowly pulled himself out, sighing at the feeling of Fenris’s body clinging to him as he did so, as if begging him to come back inside. Leaning in close, their foreheads resting together, Hawke intensely met the other man’s eyes for a quiet, suspenseful moment, before he thrust back inside again, stifling a moan as he began to set his pace.

Now they were closer, Fenris’s hands travelled up from Hawke’s arms to wrap around his neck. He couldn’t even take the time to appreciate the intense eye-contact, not when he was fucking into him now. Their moans intermingled, somewhat difficult to tell who’s was who’s. It didn’t take long for one of his thrusts to drag right across his prostate and Fenris moaned obscenely, gasping and digging his nails slightly into Hawke’s back.

“This good?” Hawke asked softly between heavy breaths, giving Fenris’s ear a playful little tug with his teeth.

This was so much better than anything he could have hoped for. Fenris’s body squeezed him in all the right places.

“Nnn- fuck, you take my cock so well,” he praised as he picked up his pace. No online sex show would ever compare to this. Ever. And Hawke got to be the one to experience it. Fenris, in the flesh, beneath him with his cock stretching him open with every movement, hitting his sweet spot and watching him unravel all for him in real time. He never wanted to forget it.

"Feels good," Fenris groaned, desperately trying to rock his hips back against the thrusts. His cock was so big, spreading him impossibly wide. Nothing else could even compare. Pleasure shot up his spine as he drew closer to the edge. This was too much, and he had a feeling that Hawke felt the same way. He begged him quietly, repetitively to fuck him harder and faster.

Hawke eagerly followed his commands, fucking into him with an even more rough, frenzied pace that had the bed creaking beneath them. He had a feeling his neighbours could hear them at this point, but he didn’t have a fuck to give. He was getting so close now, he could feel it with every thrust, every gorgeous sound Fenris made. He reached between the other man’s legs to cup his leaking cock, pumping it in time with his thrusts.

“Say my name,” he murmured between breaths. “I wanna hear you cry out for me.”

"Hawke," he sobbed between moans. Fenris cried out as Hawke began to pump his cock. Precome spilled into his hands, his body coiling with the intention of orgasm. It didn't take much longer for him to come. He yelled Hawke's name as he spilt fully into his hand, some splattering over his chest. As he did, he tightened around his cock as best his body could manage.

Hawke cried out as well, the name of the man below him coming from his lips with just as much intensity as the orgasm came from his body, hands gripping the other man’s hips as he came. When he finished, he settled there for a moment to catch his breath, slowly pulling out, removing his condom, tying off the top, and tossing it in the waste bin without much care as to whether or not it made it inside. He was much more focused on the man beneath him, smiling like a giddy child as he leaned in, kissing him on the forehead and sighing.

Fenris rolled onto his side, relaxing in his post-orgasmic bliss. He leaned on Hawke, smiling at him. It was better than he could have expected. He could only imagine what it might be when they acted together in front of the camera. A part of him hoped that Hawke would respond well to it.


	4. Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fenris and Hawke go for a round two and have an eventful morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kind of a short chapter bc i didnt want to shove it with the final scene or it'd be too long! hope you enjoy anyway! :D

“So... does this make it official, then?” Hawke asked as he laid beside him, wrapping an arm loosely around his waist. “Unless you’re just interested in like... a fuck buddy thing. If so, I totally respect that.”

Despite his words, he _desperately_ hoped that Fenris wouldn’t say that. He didn’t handle non-committed relationships like that very well at all. With his jealousy issues, and his constant need for affection and reassuring touch. He liked to belong to someone, rather than just being some one’s...toy.

"I... I am interested in a relationship. I think. I'd like to try it at least," Fenris said with a nod. He had a good feeling that Hawke would be a considerate lover, that he wouldn't be anything like his last boyfriend. In truth, he didn't even want to think about it. "If that's okay."

“It’s perfect, I was really hoping you would say that,” Hawke said with a little laugh, leaning in to kiss him on the nose, then briefly on the lips. “But, you have your shift tomorrow, like, your private sessions. What did you... want to do about that?”

"Will you...be bothered if I do tomorrow's session? I can cancel it until we do one together, if you prefer," Fenris suggested. He didn't want to overstep any of Hawke's boundaries or upset him. It would be too soon to go for a private session tomorrow. However, he figured that he'd be too tired to try and do anything tomorrow anyway, considering everything Hawke had just done to him.

“I would... be very happy if you cancelled it,” Hawke admitted, gently rubbing small circles in his boyfriend’s back with a free hand. “Instead, maybe you could show me the ropes? Tell me how this sort of thing works for couples because I don’t... have the slightest idea. I mean, do I have to piss in a cup? Eat my own come? Do people just tell us how they wanna see us fuck and then... that’s what we do?”

"I can open up donations on the public stream. People can leave messages asking us to do certain things. We don't have to do anything you don't want to," Fenris explained, reaching up to stroke Hawke's cheek with his thumb. He knew it would be weird for him at first but showing him his room and where he usually filmed would be interesting.

“Well, same goes to you.” he murmured, leaning into the touch and sighing. “Not going to lie, though, I am a little excited about it. Though, I feel like your clientele might be upset if they knew that I used to be, well, one of your clients,” he laughed.

The thought, though, of doing this sort of thing with Fenris was a little emboldening. The idea of fucking him in front of an audience, his clientele witnessing just how beautifully Fenris could take him.

"Jealous perhaps but it doesn't mean anything. None of them have ever wanted to...talk to me. They're just envious of the sex," Fenris said. None of them would ever be like Hawke. He knew he was different from the moment he asked him to tell him about his day. It was just lucky that things had turned out the way that they did. "It... wouldn't be the first time someone's done this with me. But I'm comfortable with you. I know that...you wouldn't make me do anything I didn't want to."

“You’re worth a lot more than just your capabilities in bed,” Hawke assured him softly, pulling him a little closer and smiling down at him. “The bedroom stuff is a huge bonus, believe me, but I’d still feel the same way about you if that were completely out of the picture. I would never hurt you, or force something on you. But you... do say that like your last partner _did_ force things on you.”

He met his eyes, looking concerned.

Fenris shifted uncomfortably. He hadn't planned on talking about this. Would Hawke even want to hear about his ex? They'd had such a good night, and this was such a downer. "He got me into the business. Don't get me wrong I... I want to do it now. It's like something I finally claimed back for myself. That I have control of my own body and if I want to share that with who I want then I can. But it wasn't always like that. My ex he...was unkind to me. Made me do things I didn't want to do but I didn't...have a choice. I depended on him, he was my only source of income. He knew that, so he took advantage."

“Well, maybe this is something you can claim back from him as well,” Hawke said after patiently listening, cupping the other man’s cheek and tilting him up to meet his eyes. “What this guy did to you... it’s awful. Totally inexcusable. I would never, ever, do anything like that to you. I’m sure you know that by now but, I’m still gonna say it. It’s gonna sound cheesy, but I just want to make you feel good, and make you happy. That’s it.”

He kissed him on the forehead and wrapped his arms tightly, possessively around him.

"I know," Fenris sighed, leaning into his touch. Hawke was so good to him, more than he probably deserved. "I wouldn't even begin to compare you. But...you deserved to know about my history. I want to take this back too. I don't want certain things to be ruined for me anymore because of him. I won't let him."

“If it makes you feel any better, my history isn’t the greatest either,” Hawke mused, running his fingers gently through his hair. “My last boyfriend, Anders, was into all sorts of... weird stuff. Like, he liked it when I was tied up or when I choked him, things like that. I was super not into it, but I did it for him because I thought it was the right thing to do, y’know? And he was also like... a huge Social Justice freak. He had this group of people he went to rallies with, and I went even though I hated that too. Then, like, there was this guy, Karl, who became a part of his group. He was at-least forty, but hotter than me apparently because Anders slept with him and dumped me the next morning. We were together for like... three years.”

"The guy...the breakup that...led you to me," Fenris said, narrowing his eyes. "What an asshole. Somehow, I can't help but be grateful though. I-I've never really believed in destiny but...these previous partners, if it hadn't been for them we wouldn't be here together, better off, as much as I loathe to say it."

Hawke nodded, he agreed completely.

“I’m a sucker for those kinds of things, Anders made me lose faith in it but... the fact that we’re here right now, having this conversation. There’s no other way to describe it,” he said. He just hoped he didn’t fuck this up for himself somehow.

"I just hope this all works out," Fenris replied, his hand gliding along Hawke's jaw. He leaned in to press a kiss to his lips, enjoying the taste of him and the way he made him feel safe. Things would only get better from here on out, providing the Maker decided to smile down upon them.

Hawke kissed him back, cherishing every little touch as though it would be the last. He hadn’t believed in love at first sight, but what else would you call this?

“Me too,” he said as he pulled away to catch his breath, smiling at him. “But, for right now, I’m happy to stay here as long as I can.”

Fenris chuckled, staring at him fondly. He shifted one of his bare legs to brush up against Hawke’s, noticing the difference in textures and size. They were opposites in a lot of ways.

“Perhaps you’d be interested in another round soon,” he said.

“You’re very ambitious,” Hawke teased him lightly. The realization came to him then that Fenris was used to getting hard and orgasming multiple times in a night. He did it for a living. Hawke wasn’t quite sure if he could hold himself up to that standard but that didn’t mean he wasn’t going to try, if Fenris wanted him to. “What did you have in mind?”

Within moments of his question, Fenris shuffled to sit up right before pushing Hawke onto his back and swinging his leg over so he could straddle him with his naked body. His hands raked over his chest before leaning down to kiss him briefly. “We’ll have to train your stamina if you’re going to perform with me.”

Hawke stiffened a little at the new movement and change of positions, pushing himself up a bit so that he could look up at Fenris.

“True, I’m definitely nowhere close to your level,” he chuckled lightly. “My main concern is my ability to get hard again.”

He’d never come twice in one night, and before meeting someone like Fenris he had doubted it was even possible. However, he had a feeling that Fenris had something up his sleeve.

“How longs it take you, usually? Man your age shouldn’t be too long. Half an hour, an hour at most maybe,” Fenris said with a hum, wiggling down to sit upon Hawke’s thighs. He ran his hands up and down them, occasionally going up far enough to comb through his chest hair with his fingers. “I am a lucky man. Only need a fifteen minute cooldown. Comes with the job, I suppose.”

“Thing is, I have no idea,” he admitted honestly. “I’ve never pushed myself to try it.” He felt a little silly at the admission, knowing how far more experienced Fenris was compared to him in this area. He felt almost childish for this ignorance.

“The human body can be pushed in interesting ways,” Fenris hummed. He slid his hands along Hawke’s inner thighs, squeezing the flesh lightly before skimming his fingers over the length of his softened cock. If anything, he was now determined to go for another round. He didn’t hesitate to begin to work his fist around his shaft. “You might just surprise yourself.”

Hawke groaned at the touch, over sensitive still from his previous orgasm and he sighed, watching his darker hands move around his cock, manipulating it like putty in his grasp. He honestly couldn’t believe that someone like Fenris was even _real_.

“I... have a feeling that building up my stamina isn’t the only reason you want this,” he teased, meeting the other man’s eyes.

“Oh? And just what are you accusing me of Hawke?” Fenris asked, raising an eyebrow and smirking at him. He didn’t hesitate in slowing down, using every technique he knew to coax him into hardening in his hand. His other hand reached down to caress and rub his balls, knowing it would only heighten the sensation.

Hawke could feel the heat pooling inside him, coiling in his gut as he was touched with expert hands.

“Using me for my dick,” he joked lightly, smiling before he was cut off by another moan, gritting his teeth and gently rolling his hips into Fenris’s hands, feeling him already becoming semi-hard. What kind of magic was this?

“You got me,” Fenris teased back at him, feeling a sense of pride when he finally started twitch into hardness in his palm. He knew he could do it. The night wasn’t over just yet. “All this time I have been searching for the perfect one, and here we are.”

Hawke smirked, leaning in to press a little kiss to his lips, winding his arms around Fenris’s waist and giving his ass a squeeze, using his other hand to guide Fenris’s on his cock, thumbing the tip with a little hum.

“Then it’s all yours, babe,” he murmured softly in his ear, the warmth of his breath making his skin tingle in the same way his beard did.

“Look,” Fenris said, giving him another little kiss on his lips before pulling back so Hawke could see how his cock had hardened. He rubbed his thumb against the tip and enjoyed the way he twitched in his palm. “You did it.”

Hawke hummed at the delicate touch, smirking at Fenris.

“No, _you_ did it,” he corrected. He leaned in to kiss Fenris again, savouring his taste and every second of that hand on his cock, rubbing absently at this throbbing length. “Tell me what you want me to do to you, Fen. I’m at your disposal.”

"I want to ride you," Fenris said, shuffling forwards so he could brush his ass against Hawke's hard cock and groaned. He already missed having him inside him. The head slid against his hole, eliciting another small gasp. "Get the...lube. And a condom."

At the subtle sensation Hawke groaned, resisting the urge to push himself inside right then, and envelop himself in Fenris’s heat. He nodded, reaching clumsily back over towards the side table and grabbing the desired components, opening the bottle of lubricant after he’d slid a condom over himself, lathering his length evenly, already stiff with anticipation. Fenris took the bottle of lube from him and poured some over his fingers. He reached back to smear most of it over his hole then pushed a couple inside to stretch himself again. It didn't take too much longer before he was lining up with his cock. Their eyes met as Fenris slowly sunk down on him, moaning as he filled him.

Hawke’s head rolled back against the back board, hands gripping Fenris’s hips as he sank down on his cock, his body eagerly taking in his every last inch.

“Shit—” he could hardly believe that with such relatively little preparation, Fenris seemed to have no problem at all, “Are you okay? Does it... does it hurt?”

"I'm okay," Fenris said, taking a deep breath. He rolled his hips to adjust to the cock inside him. It would take some getting used to his size if they were going to do this on a regular basis. He smiled at him and once he adjusted, he gradually lifted himself up and then sunk back down with a moan. "You're so big."

Hawke leaned in to capture Fenris’s neck between his teeth, rocking his hips upward to increase the friction and he audibly moaned. He groaned, whispering the other man’s name in his breath as he gripped him tighter.

“You take it so well,” he murmured between heavy breaths. “Your body is so perfect for my cock, like it was built just for this.”

Fenris only moaned louder at his words, wrapping his arms around his neck once he was up, letting Hawke bounce him on his cock as he pleased. He continued to meet his thrusts, letting himself enjoy the sensations. All he needed was a slight shift in angle to hit his prostate. It didn't take long to achieve it, causing him to gasp.

Hawke took the initiative to keep his position, making sure that with every come down, Fenris thrust Hawke into his prostate with feverish precision. Hawke made sure to leave even more marks on his neck, groaning deep in his throat with every movement.

“Fenris, I’m... not going to last very long like this,” he managed, cut off by another moan, hands gripping Fenris’s ass cheeks and pulling him down on him a little harder.

"Me neither," Fenris breathed, his own hard cock rubbing against Hawke's stomach and dripping with precome. He leaned his head back, letting him have greater access to his neck and showing him that he enjoyed the touch. It only took a few more hard thrusts directly into his prostate and his own hand rapidly working his own cock for him to come with a cry.

Hawke came almost simultaneously, almost harder this time than he had the first time, and he was whirling from it. The dizziness from the intensity of his orgasm was clear as he caught his breath, looking up at his boyfriend with flushed cheeks and dilated eyes.

 _“Fuck,”_ he sighed, resting his head on Fenris’s shoulder to try to still his dizziness.

Fenris laughed a little, stroking Hawke’s cheeks and pulling his chin up so they were looking at each other. He had a feeling Hawke wasn’t used to any of this, at all. For that, he was glad he could be the first to show him something like this. He pulled him in for a brief kiss. “You okay?”

Hawke sighed, kissing him back softly.

“I’m fantastic,” he murmured. “But also very, _very_ tired. Dunno how interested you are in a round three, but I’m spent. Though, I’m _very_ glad you pulled a round to out of me,” he laughed, nuzzling the other man’s cheek. “Just... stay here for a minute.”

He held Fenris against his chest, still pressed inside of him and not yet having the energy to pull out.

“I wouldn’t do that to you on a first date,” Fenris said with a puff of laughter. He appreciated the affection, pulling him in for yet another kiss. He was determined to make the most of this. “Just don’t fall asleep on me while you’re still in.”

“Not on a first date but it sounds like you’re determined for the second,” Hawke teased with a laugh, kissing him back and taking a moment to appreciate his warmth. “Alright, get up. I should probably clean up,” he sighed, shifting a little and stretching his arms.

“We’ll see,” Fenris smiled and climbed off his lap, letting him pull out of him. He rolled onto the bed, taking a deep breath and watching Hawke as he cleaned up. His exhaustion was beginning to catch up with him, eyelids feeling heavy.

Hawke returned before too long, seating himself on the bed beside the other man, laying a towel over the damp spot they had created and inviting him into his arms.

“C’mere,” he murmured tiredly, gesturing again, a little more dramatically.

Fenris gladly took the invitation. He shuffled up into Hawke’s arms, letting him wrap them around him and pull him against his chest. It only served to make him feel sleepier. He rested his hands on him loosely, letting his eyes close as he relaxed in his embrace. “Goodnight Hawke.”

Hawke could feel his heart beat loudly at the sound of that, the butterflies in his chest practically jumping for joy. He held the smaller man a little tighter, kissing his forehead and sighing, free hand rubbing small circles on his lower back.

“Goodnight,” he replied, letting his eyes fall closed.

In truth, Fenris hadn’t planned to stay the night. He knew he was either going to have to wake up early or wear last night’s clothes to work. But those thoughts were far away as sleepiness overcame him. He was warm and comfortable here, so it didn’t take him long to fall into a pleasant, deep sleep.

After Fenris fell asleep, a little past midnight, Hawke woke to the sound of paws on the carpeted floor of his bedroom. It has been forever since he’d shared his room with anyone. So, he’d usually just share the bed with—

As if on cue, Burger jumped up onto the bed with his tail wagging, big brown eyes looking at the stranger in his master’s arms, who had taken is usual spot in the bed.

 _“Burger!_ He’s trying to sleep,” Hawke whisper hissed. Burger whimpered softly, wagging his tail a little slower and lowering his ears. “Okay, okay, fine. But there, at the foot of the bed, if he wakes up, it’s your fault, not mine.”

Burger chuffed softly with contentment as he went to the directed spot, pacing in a circle before plopping down, almost immediately falling asleep. Hawke sighed with relief, turning back towards Fenris, desperately hoping all this didn’t wake him.

Fenris wasn’t a particularly heavy sleeper. He stirred slightly at the noise, groaning and moving closer to Hawke. One thing he most certainly didn’t like was being woken up. Burger’s disturbance did not fully wake him, he simply grunted and rubbed his cheek against Hawke’s chest.

“Smells like dog,” he slurred, mostly still asleep but his conscious brain whirring.

“Well, you’re sort of in his spot so...” Hawke shrugged a little and chuckled, kissing Fenris’s forehead again. “It’s okay, he doesn’t snore. Just go back to sleep.”

He had to admit, seeing Fenris like this was nothing short of a blessing. How could it be anything less? He was absolutely adorable, in every way. _Especially_ when he was sleepy.

At Hawke’s words, all Fenris did was groan and shuffle some more in an attempt to find that cosy spot he had fallen asleep in previously. The words didn’t fully register in his brain, but it didn’t matter. He was quick to fall back asleep, mostly unaware of Burger at their feet. Hawke followed suit, face nestled in the pillows, hugging the other man tight against his chest possessively as he slept peacefully through the night.

 

The next morning, Hawke could feel the pain creeping up from the base of his spine like moss growing up a tree trunk. His muscles were incredibly sore from their acts, obviously he still had to get in shape. He groaned softly, shifting to try to adjust his shoulders and avoid the sharp pain sparking between them. Even worse, the close presence of Fenris, the smell of sex, it seemed to have done something to his body while he slept. He wasn’t awake to react and withdraw from the bed, but his morning wood was pressing pretty hard against Fenris’s leg.

“Well good morning to you too,” Fenris mumbled, eyes half open as he woke from his slumber. Aside from the ache in his lower back, the first thing he noticed was Hawke’s erection. He smiled sleepily at him, knowing that it was just nature at work, but he liked to think that maybe he’d had an influence on it all.

“Hm?” Hawke opened an eye at him in confusion, shifting a little before he could feel the friction of his erection against Fenris’s skin. “Oh... shit, I’m sorry,” Hawke sighed, shifting away from Fenris and sitting up a little too fast, making his head spin. “I... I hate when this happens. I’ll go just... take care of it in the shower, really quick.”

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Fenris said, more awake now. He followed Hawke’s movements and pushed him back down on the bed with a hand on his chest. His hand slid down to grasp his cock, seemingly having no problem with such a thing so early in the morning. “Let me do it for you.”

“You don’t—ah—have to—" he got out, though he allowed himself to be pushed onto the pillows, clearly fighting a moan at the touch. “After last night, I understand if you’re not...”

He was too tired, and too horny to really form proper words at this point, he only whimpered softly, gritting his teeth.

“I’m not saying go for a round three, I’m just saying let me take care of this,” Fenris told him, hushing him. He leaned over to press a gentle kiss on his nose and then flickered his eyes down to the cock in his hand. He stroked him slowly at first, then gradually began to pick up the pace and rubbed his thumb against his tip every few strokes.

Hawke moaned loudly, bucking up into his touch, cock oversensitive and throbbing. He wasn’t going to last very long like this whatsoever. It only took a few more minutes before Hawke could feel that familiar heat in his gut.

“Fenris.... I’m... Fuck, I’m gonna—” his warning was cut off by his groaning, and he bit one of his knuckles to try to contain the sound.

"It's okay. Come for me," Fenris whispered to him, increasing his pace to encourage him. He knew the effect his voice could have on people in this sort of situation. Hawke would likely be no exception by the way he moaned and bucked into his hand. Any time now, he'd finish.

Hawke came in thick, heavy streams that created a mess all over Fenris’s hands and stomach. He sat up slightly, pushing himself up on his elbows too look over the mess and then meet Fenris’s eyes with a wordless expression of awe. He didn’t deserve Fenris. Not even a little. How was someone like him even _real?_

"Have a tissue?" Fenris asked, looking down at his hand and the mess Hawke had made. He didn't mind of course, in fact he'd even provoked him to do it and come in his hand. This had already been an eventful morning, but it was a good start. This relationship seemed promising.

“Hmm, yeah, on the desk,” he sighed, gesturing in that direction and sitting up a little more so he could fully look at the other man. “Sort of funny, I never once imagined that you’d be here in my bed, getting me off, after I met you online, sitting at that desk, getting myself off. It’s so surreal.”

Fenris reached over to grab a tissue, it obvious the reason it was there. He quickly wiped his hands clean and got up to throw the tissue out, not minding his nudity. "I know what you mean. I didn't expect to have a relationship with a client either, if I'm honest."

“Is having a relationship with one now... a bad thing?” Hawke asked, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed and watching the other man walk around shamelessly.

"No, I never said that. I broke so many privacy rules getting involved with you but...working together? It was unavoidable," Fenris said, taking a seat back on the bed beside Hawke. "I just didn't expect it. Trust me," he rested a hand on Hawke's knee. "I don't regret a thing."

Hawke felt a smile tug at the corner of his lips. He leaned in, kissing Fenris briefly before sighing, placing his own hand over his.

“Neither do I,” he mumbled. “Now, I think we should... probably get ready for work, right?”

"How long till we need to be in? I don't know if I have time to go home and change. But you're my boss I suppose. You could show a bit of favouritism," Fenris said, laughing a little. He knew it was unfair but there wasn't a lot he could do.

“I have half an hour, but I would be willing to give you as much time as you needed,” Hawke said softly with a smile. “Besides, I’m sure you’re more than willing to make it up to me later for being late.”

"Of course," Fenris said, chuckling some more. He reluctantly pulled himself out of bed and stretched. Then he made his way over to the clothes that had been abandoned from the night before, so he could get dressed. "Will you drive me back to my place?"

“Of course, as if I would make you walk,” Hawke rolled his eyes and stood up, grabbing his own discarded clothing and sighing. “Do you want anything to eat before you go? I don’t have a bunch, but I can make you some eggs or... something.”

"Do we have time to eat breakfast?" Fenris asked, raising an eyebrow and turning to face Hawke, wiggling his jeans over his hips and buttoning them up.

Hawke thought about it for a moment, looking sadly down at the floor and sighing.

“No, not really. Maybe... another time?” He suggested with a half-smile, grabbing his jacket and his shoes. He had his keys in his opposite hand as well, and he leaned up against the door frame. He liked the idea of making Fenris breakfast more than he would admit, but they were already pressing for time.

"Yeah. Another time," Fenris said with a nod. He liked the idea of it too, the domesticity of having breakfast together. Once he was dressed, he walked with Hawke out to his bike. He was going to be late to work for sure, but he supposed sleeping with his boss had its perks.

Hawke walked out to the bike with Fenris after he put Burger into the backyard, leaving some food and water out for him for the day. Once on board, handing the helmet to Fenris, he left him off just outside his house, watching sadly as he left the bike, but trying to hide his pout. “Well, I’ll see you soon?”

“I shall meet you at work. I won’t be long, just need to change and shower,” Fenris promised him, leaning in to kiss him gently. He waved to him when he drove away and walked inside his house once he unlocked it. Things couldn’t have been better for him.

Hawke made his way back home, parking his bike and heading back into the house with a proud grin on his face. He was a little excited for tonight, knowing that Fenris said that they would try the camera performance for the first time. He knew he’d likely be a bumbling mess at first but the idea if it held a certain note of anticipation.


	5. Couples Stream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hawke and Fenris have a couples stream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey! its finally the end of this little mini fic! we had a lot of fun writing it, even if it is mostly smut :P this chapter of course, is full of it too. 
> 
> hope you enjoyed! thanks for reading!

The fated night was planned and ready to go. Fenris’s clients had been disappointed about the cancellations, but in his message, he made sure to stress that all would be explained soon enough. Hawke had come back to Fenris’s house after work. It was a little like a date, but an unorthodox one at that. Fenris unlocked his front door and let him walk inside. This was the first time he’d ever seen his home in person. He figured it would be weird for him to see the bedroom where he usually filmed for real.

“We have another hour before we’re due to start. Are you hungry? I could make dinner,” Fenris suggested, locking up.

Hawke paused for a moment to take in the decor as he shed his jacket and removed his shoes. A little under decorated, a notable lack of pictures (strange for Hawke, who seemed to horde them like treasure). It was a moment before he realized he’d been spoken to, and he looked back at Fenris with a little surprise, but he relaxed quickly, and smiled.

“Eating before we do all of this... uhm... high intensity exercise is probably a very good idea,” he forced an awkward chuckle, as he was known to do. “So, sure, I’d love to have dinner with you.”

Fenris nodded, guiding Hawke into the kitchen. He offered to let Hawke help him cook, which he took gladly. It was a simple pasta dish, he never was much of a cook. However, it would do the job just fine. He found himself enjoying the level of comfort shared between them as they worked together in the kitchen. Soon enough, they made enough for the two of them and Fenris showed Hawke over to the table with the plates. Hawke took a seat beside him, happily looking over his plate.

“Thank you very much,” he cooed. giving Fenris a kiss on the cheek before he turned to his food and took the first few bites. He was a huge fan of pasta, so the fact that Fenris thought to choose it sort of made Hawke like him even more (as if he could like Fenris more than he already did). “Hey! This is pretty good. Looks like we make a good team.”

Fenris smiled, looking down at his plate and taking his first bite. He was right, it wasn’t bad. An extra pair of hands in the kitchen always helped, he supposed. It was a shame it took so much work but perhaps with Hawke’s aid, they could make this into a regular thing. That’s if he wanted to, of course.

“You’ll need the energy,” he reminded him, chuckling and taking another bite.

“You’re right, not gonna lie, I’m just as excited as I am scared. I’ve done some video camera stuff in my last relationship, sending him dirty pictures and/or videos, but like, your whole clientele is gonna see my ass, my belly. everything the Maker gave me pretty much. It’s scary wondering whether I’ll be accepted or not but the idea of having sex with you in front of the rest of your clientele is... way too enticing to me to ignore,” he said, pausing between his bites of pasta to wipe sauce from his beard as he spoke.

“I can’t promise you people won’t say mean things. People say things to me as well, but my moderators usually kick them out. They’ll pay you the same courtesy. But if you ever want to stop, just tell me,” Fenris said.

“I will, but I’m hoping I won’t have to,” he said with a smile, playfully nudging the man beside him with his elbow. “What should I even wear? I know what you wear, but for some reason I have a feeling that wouldn’t work out as well for me as it does for you.”

“It doesn’t matter a whole lot because all you’ll be doing is taking it off. Whatever you feel comfortable with, I suppose, but nothing too hard to take off,” Fenris suggested. He hadn’t really thought about that aspect of it, much too focused on what the actual event was going to be like. Hawke doing these things to him in front of all of these people.

“I’ll probably just wear what I wear to bed, then,” he said with a shrug, looking down at his now empty plate of food and feeling his heart rate pick up. Well, this was it, wasn’t it? “I can take them over to the sink, here,” he offered, taking Fenris’s plate for him and stacking them with the rest of the dirty dishes. He sat back down beside him when the act was done, resting his elbows on the table. “Do you need my help setting up? And... is there... more I should be aware of before we do this? You make money doing this, I want to fuck this up for you as little as possible.”

“It’s inevitable that people will push the boundaries because all of this is new. Maintaining comfort and such is more important than anything else. Come on, we’ll set up together,” Fenris said, getting up from the table and dusting off his lap. He nodded towards the stairs and took Hawke into his bedroom.

He paused in the doorway to look over the room, enjoying how familiar it felt to him as he walked in. He started to feel even more excited as he looked at the bed, the bed where he’d make Fenris come for him several times before, but now he’d have the honour of fucking him on it, on camera.

He moved over beside the other man, looking over the laptop and everything else used to set up. “Alright, so, what’s step one?”

“We’ll need to find a good camera angle considering you’re…so much taller than me,” Fenris hummed. He didn’t hesitate to begin stripping down to his boxers. Once he had, he walked over to a drawer and pulled out a baggy t-shirt to slip over his head. He clambered onto the bed as soon as he was dressed and opened his laptop. All he used was a simple webcam, though he had considered buying a professional video camera, but he figured he couldn’t really afford to do so. He brought up a preview of his camera and gestured for Hawke to come sit next to him.

Hawke took note of the other man’s changing and went ahead to follow suit. Getting down into his own boxers and leaving on the tight undershirt that he usually wore, it made his muscles a lot more notable, his upper chest and biceps in particular and he figured that this might be a good thing. He sat beside Fenris, shuffling close to him and looking at their reflections in the camera. It was a little strange, he couldn’t lie, seeing himself beside Fenris. But he loved it, it gave him this warmth in his chest and he couldn’t contain a smile.

“We... look really cute together, I think,” he noted as he helped Fenris adjust the laptop.

“Is it weird? Seeing yourself like this?” Fenris asked curiously, looking over at Hawke. He was used to being on this side of the camera, but he knew Hawke wasn’t. It had been a long time since he’d had anybody next to him. This time however, he felt in total control of the situation.

“Hmmm... a little bit. I figured it was just my overpowering insecurity talking,” he forced a laugh and blushed, looking back over to Fenris. He rarely spoke about his body image issues, he usually suppressed them as not to ruin the moment or seem like he was trying to beg for a compliment. “I feel... slightly under par, if I’m being honest. So, if anything at all is making me feel weird it’s the fact that I look like a dog sitting next to you.”

“Don’t be ridiculous. You’re a handsome man, you have nothing to be ashamed of,” Fenris attempted to reassure him, putting a hand on his shoulder and squeezing. For extra effort, he leaned in to press a kiss to his lips. The last thing he wanted was for Hawke to feel insecure. He turned back to his laptop and brought up the site he used to stream and began connecting to the server.

Hawke could feel a pang of anxiety swelling in his gut as Fenris pulled away from their kiss to turn toward the laptop again. It was the point of no return. He crossed his legs in an effort to become comfortable, resting his elbows on his knees and propping up his chin. He’d trimmed his beard for this occasion to try and look as best as he could, but that didn’t still his nerves whatsoever. He desperately hoped that if he followed Fenris’s lead, he wouldn’t feel so terrified.

“It’s time,” Fenris mentioned as he finally managed to connect to the server. It only took a couple minutes for people to come flooding in, sending messages about how they’d missed Fenris and some quick inquiries about Hawke sat next to him.

Fenris was quick to settle them all, explaining that he’d gotten a new job and recently entered a new relationship. He gestured over to Hawke, introducing him and making sure to mention that he would be taking part in the show.

“No private shows today,” he explained. “Today’s donation only. Those who donate will get access to the stream and you can write messages asking for specific requests for the two of us. I hope we’ll all have a nice time tonight.”

Hawke only smiled a little, turning towards Fenris and watching him as he spoke, nodding along when he needed to. He didn’t want to risk saying something to mess this up, there weren’t any negative comments so far. In fact, he’d actually seen some positive ones regarding his size and his build. It made him feel, admittedly, a little empowered. He understood why Fenris seemed to enjoy this, it was definitely a confidence builder to have people gawk at you, and tell you how sexy they thought you were even if you didn’t see it in yourself.

Fenris had seen the messages regarding Hawke as well, and couldn’t help but smile to himself. He switched the settings on the stream and allowed some of the donations to pour in. Things were going well so far.

“Best get warmed up,” Fenris said quietly to Hawke, turning to face him and pulling him into a deep kiss.

Hawke smirked, feeling more of his nerves beginning to flutter away as he wrapped an arm around Fenris’s waist, letting his other hand cup the side of his face as he kissed him back. Admittedly, he was curious as to how this would go based on the requests of the clientele, but he would let Fenris lead the dance. If there was something he wasn’t comfortable doing, he could just say so. Fenris had made it clear that comfort was the priority.

Fenris slid his hands along Hawke’s chest and pulled him closer, allowing him to slip onto his lap with ease. He knew his audience would enjoy the size difference between them, so he figured he would try to emphasise that as best he could. His fingers dipped under the hem of Hawke’s undershirt, prompting him to take it off.

Hawke hummed in delight at the weight in his lap, smiling even wider. He hesitated for a moment when Fenris tugged at his shirt. He was definitely using it as a protective shield, intent on keeping it as long as he could but given their situation, the idea of that was a little ridiculous. Giving in, he pulled off his shirt as Fenris had requested. letting the cool air of the room dance across his chin. He couldn’t help but glance tentatively at the chat in the corner of his eye, wondering if anyone had said anything yet or made any kind of requests, though- he was content to just do whatever Fenris wanted him to do to him.

Fenris took a moment to admire Hawke’s chest, smiling at him before turning his head towards the chat to look at messages left with the donations that came in. Might as well tackle them in order. He was mostly just glad that people were responding positively to Hawke. It would be a good boost for his confidence.

“SwiftViper left a donation asking that you eat me out,” he said, turning back to look at Hawke.

Hawke could feel a little heat stirring in his loins at the words. Just when he was afraid that everything would be horrendous, nothing that Hawke might actually _enjoy_ doing. He smirked and nodded.

“Sure, but I’ll need your help deciding... how we do this, so it’s... visible,” he murmured, letting his hands slide down Fenris’s waist to openly grab his ass, having a feeling that their audience might appreciate that.

At the touch, Fenris inhaled sharply and rocked his hips back into his hand. What _would_ be the best way to do this?

“Mm. On…my back. Side to the camera. Hold my leg closest to the camera against my chest,” Fenris quietly ordered him. He figured that would provide a view of both his face (which he could loll to one side) and Hawke’s face buried between his cheeks.

Hawke nodded, obediently doing as he was told. In the process, he slowly went ahead and removed Fenris’s boxers, wiggling them off of his hips and tossing them off to the side. He could feel himself getting hard just anticipating this, bending Fenris’s leg gently to press it against his chest as he asked. He took his time, making an effort to drag this out, for Fenris and for the donator. He kissed him down his stomach, nibbling gently at his inner thigh and sucking at the soft skin, leaving a little mark. Eventually, he found his way toward that entrance he desired, running his tongue tauntingly over it to tease his boyfriend even further.

Fenris’s fingers laced themselves in Hawke’s hair, breath hitching and his legs trembling in anticipation. He’d known that doing this would lead to him and Hawke doing acts they hadn’t done before, but to think it would all start so soon.

Enjoying the feeling of Fenris’s fingers in his hair, Hawke hummed and took it as a signal to move forward. He rest his free hand on his opposite cheek, holding it possessively in his palm and squeezing as he lapped his tongue around his entrance a final time before pressing inside. It had been a while since he’d done anything like this, but the familiarity definitely helped. Plus, this was _Fenris._ He’d do anything this man desired and more. He stretched him with his rather large tongue in the process, teasing his inner walls experimentally, looking for a sensation that Fenris really liked.

In response to the stimulus, Fenris twitched and tugged harder on his hair. He gasped, writhing under his hold and trying his best not to buck up too much. This felt better than he remembered it feeling. He lolled his head to the side, to look at the camera with lidded eyes and flushed cheeks. The audience needed to know just how much he was enjoying this.

Hawke was getting even harder with every sound the other man made. It was difficult to keep himself from reaching between his legs and palming his erection through his jeans, but he knew it was important that he not do so if he wanted to last as long as possible. This wasn’t the only thing they were doing, without a doubt. He continued his exploits of Fenris’s entrance, essentially fucking him with his tongue at this rate, but Fenris’s reactions were giving him this confidence that pushed him onward, feeding off of his eagerness to please.

“Fuck,” Fenris rasped. His cock was already hard and throbbing against his stomach. At this rate, it was all going to be too much for him. He didn’t want it to be over this quickly and no doubt they had plenty more to get through. Hawke’s tongue was just so damn talented. He wondered if he knew. “Enough, enough. I’ll…I’ll come.”

 _Come, just from that?_ He felt an immense amount of pride at the words and he pulled back as he was told, wiping the drool from his chin with the back of his hand and smiling, his cheeks red and eyes wide with his own lust as he looked back at the other man, admiring his features in this light, noting the slight trembling in his knees. It was fucking beautiful.

“What next, then?” he asked softly, resting a hand on his knee.

Fenris took a deep breath, leaning his head back for a moment to relax before inevitably looking back at the chat for another request. One of them caught his eyes and he smirked a little. He sat back up, pulling Hawke closer and kissing him.

“Paparazzombie23 asks for something you’re more familiar with,” Fenris cooed, sliding his hand down Hawke’s stomach until he moved to grope his crotch. After one more squeeze, he helped Hawke slide his boxers down and off the ends of his legs.

Hawke gasped at the touch but kissed him back, feeling his nerves return a little as he became completely exposed. He shouldn’t have been insecure, he knew he was rather impressive in size but to show himself like this to so many strangers? It was still a little odd, but Fenris’s touch was an easy comfort. He couldn’t help but wonder what the request had been, trying to still himself from rocking his hips.

Out the corner of his eye, Fenris could see some comments about the size of Hawke’s cock. It _was_ pretty impressive, though it did seem to suit the large man he was in general. Fenris ran his hand along the length of him, licking his lips as he did so.

“Fen, there are a lot of things I’m familiar with,” Hawke murmured, meeting his eyes with a little, mischievous glimmer.

 “Smug bastard,” he teased, then gestured for Hawke to kneel up and move a little closer to the camera. He was quick to shut down any retort the man may have had by taking the head of his cock in his mouth.

Hawke groaned low in his throat at that wet heat that took him in. He was rendered completely wordless as he laced his fingers through the other man’s hair, giving it a little, encouraging tug. Peaking at the camera, he noted just how... well, big he looked at this angle, with Fenris in this position. The fact that Fenris had taken him completely down his throat their first time was even more impressive now than it was then. The comments on it in the chat were only reassuring, saying extremely lude things of course about Fenris and his cock but it was very arousing.

The chat was littered with remarks about how well Fenris took his cock, and how good he would look with it down his throat. Fenris couldn’t turn to look at them anymore, not while he was doing this. He glided his tongue along the underside of his cock as he took more of him in. Saliva was pooling and beginning to dribble a little down his chin, but he paid no mind to it. His hands rested on Hawke’s thick thighs for leverage and he stared up at him. Hawke met his eyes with equal intensity, gripping his hair a little tighter and smirking at him.

“Fuck, you look so good,” he murmured, another moan escaping him as Fenris took him further. He couldn’t help but note how almost... whore-ish Fenris seemed in these sorts of situations but fuck, he _loved_ it. He loved how clearly desperate Fen was for him, not just his cock, but _all_ of him. And he completely reciprocated in every way. “Take all of me babe,” he got out, his voice husky and low. “We know you can.”

Fenris groaned in recognition of his words. He focused on his cock, on relaxing his throat so he could begin to take him into it. It was no easy feat, but Hawke was right. He’d done it before and he could most certainly do it again. The audience would like to see it too. Gradually, he took him into his throat, swallowing him down eagerly.

 _“Fuck—"_ he groaned loudly as he was enveloped by Fenris, wet heat encasing his length perfectly. He gently rocked his hips into Fenris’s mouth, tentatively so that if Fenris didn’t like it, he could easily stop him, but the friction made him gasp. He was sure the audience was absolutely loving this, not as much as he was, clearly, but close.

The sound of Hawke’s moans always aroused him. Fenris worked his mouth around him expertly, a hand running down to skim across his balls. He groaned when Hawke tugged harder on his hair. There were bound to be plenty of orgasms over the course of the night. From what he could remember, a lot of following requests had involved touching _him_ , so if Hawke came right now, that wouldn’t be a problem. He’d trained his refractory period a little after all. An idea suddenly struck him but for now, he’d have to wait for Hawke to tell him he was close.

Hawke murmured the name of the other man, taking every motion in stride, from the touches to the bobbing of his head. He was _so fucking gorgeous_ , he couldn’t get over it. He wouldn’t last much longer at all at this rate. He could feel the warmth pooling in his gut and his breathing became ragged, knees buckling.

“Fen. Fen, if you don’t stop... I’m gonna come,” he got out before another moan.

 _That was the intention_ , Fenris thought but couldn’t say while he had his lips around his shaft. He slowly pulled off his cock with a wet pop. However, he didn’t stop there. He moved his hand up from his balls to pump his cock vigorously. If he came on his face, that’d be make a good show for the audience, wouldn’t it?

Hawke tensed, worry completely wiped away as he came, unloading all over Fenris’s face. For a moment, he stared down in awe, feeling horribly guilty, but quickly realizing that this was what Fenris _wanted_ him to do. As this dawned on him, he couldn’t help but admire how, well, _sexy_ Fenris looked like this. The chat seemed to explode with notifications at this, obviously the people really loved it. Which only encouraged Hawke to express his own love for it, reaching down to pull Fenris up, kissing him on the lips and humming at the taste of himself all over his skin.

Fenris chuckled into his mouth, kissing him back happily. His assumptions had been right. This _was_ what people wanted to see. As he pulled away, he licked his lips. His eyes flickered over to the chat as he wiped the come from his face with his fingers and popped the same fingers into his mouth to taste the substance.

“Jesus, Fen, that’s so hot,” Hawke huffed, pausing to admire him with wide eyes.

He leaned in to kiss his cheek and then his neck, teasing him in the way he knew he enjoyed.

“What’s... next on our agenda?” he asked, pulling back just slightly to look up at him, arms wound tightly around his waist, possessively.

“Thebabeast asks for you to see how many fingers you can fit inside me,” Fenris said, his body twitching in anticipation just reading the words aloud. He leaned over to retrieve the lube from his drawer and he put it in Hawke’s lap. For this, he decided the best way was to face the camera, legs apart and hips propped with a pillow. This was the way he usually fingered himself for the camera, face and ass both in view. He looked over at Hawke, mumbling quietly an order. “Stay by my side and reach over if you can.”

Hawke smirked at him and nodded, pressing a kiss to his cheek as he used the lube to prepare his fingers. He wrapped his free arm around him, resting his shoulder against his chest as he reached between his spread legs, teasing his entrance with a finger. He was tempted to try and tease Fenris into begging but, not yet. He could save that for later, hopefully. He slowly pressed the first digit inside, eventually reaching the knuckle.

“Just tell me when it hurts, Fen, okay?” he asked, looking him over with hooded eyes.

“Okay,” Fenris agreed, nodding. He whimpered softly as Hawke pressed the first finger inside. In the chat, he could see people making comments about the size of Hawke’s hands, particularly in comparison to how it usually was with Fenris’s own. Hawke watched them roll in as well, smirking at the comments about how eager and ready Fenris was to be stretched open and filled.

Fenris shifted to get more comfortable and anticipated the next finger. Hawke pushed in a second, curling upward to stroke his sensitive walls and kissing his neck again, leaving marks over the old ones on his skin as he fingered him. Feeling bold, he pressed in a third, continuing his motions.

“Fen, you’re doing so well,” he murmured appreciatively, emphasizing with a rub of his prostate, knowing that would have his boyfriend coming undone.

And it did. Fenris moaned, squirming on the bed as his fingers rubbed against his sweet spot. His cock was already started to puddle precome against his stomach. Hawke’s fingers were just so damn thick, and everybody seemed to notice it. He wondered if he was going to try and press in a fourth. Could he take it? If it was too much, he knew he could just tell him to stop.

“You want more?” he asked softly, leaning back to meet his eyes. He loved how much Fenris was enjoying this and he didn’t want to ruin it by hurting him. “You’re allowed to say no,” he added in a little whisper, out of shot of the mic. He knew Fen was more experienced in this than he was, but he didn’t want Fenris to feel like he was in a corner.

“Do it,” Fenris told him. He couldn’t deny that he was nervous but there was also excitement bubbling in his chest. While he cared more about his safety than putting on the perfect show, he knew his audience would like to see him take more. It wasn’t like he couldn’t put a stop to the situation if it was too much.

Hawke nodded, pulling out a bit to make room as he fit his fourth finger in, watching in awe as his body opened wider to adjust and take him in, completely, down to his knuckles. He moved his eyes up to Fenris’s face, watching him carefully and readying himself to pull out if this happened to be hurting him.

There was a twinge of pain as he pushed the finger in, but not enough to warrant an immediate stop. Maker, he was stretched so wide. He didn’t even know it was possible. The chat was going crazy as he gasped, and his legs shook as he tried to adjust to the sensation. Hawke moved his fingers ever so slightly, into his prostate and a moan slipped from him.

“It’s okay,” he assured Hawke who smiled at him, unable to deny that watching this alone had already begun to make him semi-hard, and the chat took eager note of that as well. He began to move his fingers at a slow, but rough pace, moving in and out and making sure to strike his prostate with every thrust.

Fenris only moaned louder, feeling himself arrive dangerously close to the edge. No, not yet. He wanted Hawke inside him first, he wanted to come on his cock. When he felt that familiar coil in the pit of his stomach, he groaned as he stopped Hawke and let him slide his fingers out. As he let his body cool down, he reached over to stroke Hawke’s cock and coaxed him to harden in his palm. Hopefully someone would’ve requested—Ah. Yes. Though the message was directed at Hawke.

“That one’s giving _you_ instructions,” he told him, nudging him and pointing towards the message. _’You’re big/strong enough to hold Fen? Face him towards the camera and lower him on your dick. Hold his legs up to his chest so I can see you fuck his tight little ass. Bareback. Cum inside him’_ it read. Hawke stared at the message wide eyed for a moment, processing the request in his mind as he looked back towards Fenris.

“I can do that, if you want,” he murmured. “Though, I feel like you wouldn’t have shown me that one if you didn’t like the idea.”

He smirked a little at him, giving him a playful pinch on the side as he reached around to grab his ass again, taking him easily into his hands.

“Perhaps,” Fenris replied, squeezing his cock. He would’ve never admitted himself that he liked Hawke using his size to his advantage in situations like this, so he’d let other people do it for him. “What are you waiting for, hm?”

“I dunno if you can handle it,” Hawke teased, smirking at him with a glimmer of pride.

Though, as he spoke, he picked him up effortlessly and adjusted their positions as the request instructed. He held him around his waist, thighs tucked up in his arms to hold his legs apart as he held Fenris just above his erection, head teasing his entrance but not pushing in.

“What if I hurt you? I’d _never_ forgive myself,” he continued in a murmur, nipping at his ear.

Fenris swallowed, looking down at himself and then into the camera to see the way he looked. It was _obscene_ , somehow more so than anything he’d ever done to himself. His face was flushed, needy. He was at Hawke’s mercy.

“Don’t forget the lube,” he reminded him, leaning his head back against his shoulder so he could whisper in his ear.

“Hmmm, right, almost forgot,” Hawke hummed, adjusting their position a bit so that Hawke could free one of his hands, grabbing the discarded bottle of lube and lathering his hands, before proceeding to lather himself. Once he had a good amount on, he returned them to their original position, still hesitating though to bring Fenris all the way down. Fenris was debauched enough in this position as it is, but he seemed to really enjoy it. So, Hawke pushed it a step further by leaning in and whispering, “Tell me how badly you want my cock.”

Fenris knew for a fact that wasn’t part of the request he’d told Hawke to look at. Hawke always seemed to probe him like this, wanting him to beg. Except right now it was in front of a camera. He took a deep breath.

“Please. Fuck me. I want your cock inside me so bad, it fills me so good. Please,” he begged, loud enough for both Hawke and the camera to hear.

The statement nearly gave Hawke chills. It was beautiful. Wordlessly, he obeyed, lowering Fenris slowly down on his cock, watching the process in the camera and groaning at the tight heat enveloping his length. Fenris's body opened so eagerly for him, greedily taking his cock in its entirety. He wanted to move desperately, but he couldn't risk hurting Fenris for the sake of his own pleasure.

As soon as he started lowering him onto his cock, Fenris groaned. No matter how many times they did this, he always felt so _big_ inside him. They’d never done it like this, without a condom, and it only heightened the sensations. He knew how debauched he must’ve looked on the camera, but his eyes had fluttered shut as he was lowered.

Hawke waited for a long moment for Fenris to adjust, gently rubbing his thighs in an attempt to comfort him, kissing his cheek, and murmuring things in his ear like, "You feel so good, Fen," and "Look at how well you take my cock, babe."

Then, when Fenris motioned that he was ready, he lifted Fenris up slightly, and he thrusted upward to fill the space he'd emptied, filling him back up to the brim and setting a rough, deep pace.

He desperately held onto Hawke for leverage when he started to fuck into him. Hawke filled him so perfectly. Fenris moaned and squirmed on his cock, waiting for him to hit directly into his prostate. He knew that when he did, he’d truly lose himself and he wouldn’t be able to last long.

Hawke wouldn't last much longer either. He gripped Fenris's hips harder, rocking up into him and aiming for his prostate in doing so. With every thrust, Fenris bounced on his cock, legs held in the air by strong hands as he was fucked. Hawke bit down on his neck from behind, losing himself in the sensation, forgetting the camera almost completely.

Fenris came with a cry not long after, spilling onto his own chest without a single hand on his cock. He tightened around Hawke’s cock, panting with his hair splayed across his shoulder. No doubt Hawke was close too by now. He just had to wait it out.

Hawke thrust in a few more times roughly without rhythm before he reached his own limits, moaning lowly as he came inside him, his thick seed filling his insides, excess dripping out of his entrance and onto the bed. He slowly let Fenris's legs down, allowing him to sit in his lap for a moment as they both tried to catch their breath.

Fenris’s legs were still splayed wide open, letting the audience see the trickle of come spill out from inside him. It took him a while to catch his breath, overwhelmed and oversensitive from the events that had just taken place. Hawke was genuinely spent after that, he wondered briefly if they would fill out more of the requests or not. After the night before, he didn't know how much more his body could take. He slowly wrapped his arms around Fenris's waist, hugging him tight against his chest and resting his head on his shoulder.

"Is this it?" he asked softly, quietly so that the webcam couldn't hear him. "Not sure if I can go again after last time, and then this."

“I can finish up,” Fenris told him. It would be a short session, but there was time to go for longer ones yet. Besides, this was only meant to be a test, to see how they felt about couple’s sessions. He kissed Hawke’s cheek and sat up straighter.

Fenris announced that the stream would be coming to an end, thanking everyone for their donations and explaining that the two of them were worn out. There was disappointment from the stream but there always was. He closed up and turned off the camera, shutting the site down.

“So. How was it?” he turned to look back at Hawke.

Hawke smiled, brushing Fenris's sweaty hair out of his face and sighing.

"Amazing," he laughed. "I... don't think I've come that hard in a very long time. It took a little bit to settle into it, I think, but I definitely liked it."

He meant it, too. This wasn't an experience he was about to forget any time soon.

“I’m glad. I think I will have to rework the schedule though, we can’t do this much every day,” Fenris said, leaning into Hawke’s touch. He couldn’t be happier than Hawke wanted to do this _with_ him. It was something he could reclaim and share with someone he cared about.

"Oh yeah, no, we'll kill ourselves," he laughed. He pulled Fenris into his arms completely, laying down on the bed with him and sighing. "Fuck, I'm glad I met you," he murmured, placing a wet kiss on his cheek.

“So am I,” Fenris replied, cuddling up to him and letting his exhaustion overtake him. He leaned his head against his chest and closed his eyes.


End file.
